The Slayer Diaries
by reganmacneil
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert seems like a normal 19 year old. Unfortunately, she's not. Evy is a slayer; not just any old slayer, but one with the strength of a vampire and an immunity to their abilities. So far, she has kept her activities a secret, but when Stefan Salvatore arrives, everything falls apart. Worse, his homicidal older brother won't leave her alone...Damon/OC. I don't own!
1. Strange Kinda Gal

Strange Kinda Gal

'My ceiling,' Evelyn mused in her head.'Is extremely boring.'

And yet the 19 year old continued to stare at it, willing herself to get up.

"Now," she muttered."Get up now. No...now. Now. Oh, for fuck's sake..."

Evelyn threw an arm over her face, groaning. She could hear activity from downstairs, and felt a little obligated to get up for her siblings' first day back to school.

"Screw it," she decided, and threw herself out of bed, stumbling a little on the way to the bathroom. God, she hated mornings. The grogginess, the running around like a headless chicken, the worrying about your family finding out that you're the next Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

Oh, wait. That part was exclusively Evelyn.

"Afternoon," was Elena's slightly smug greeting when Evelyn eventually made it too the kitchen.

"Oh, leave me alone," she complained,"And give me coffee."

Elena rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own cup of brown joy,"Sorry, it's all gone."

"What!" Evelyn practically screamed, causing her Aunt Jenna to pause whatever she was doing and stare.

"What! What's going on?!" Jenna asked distractedly whilst she attempted to tie her hair with one hand.

"Elena stole my coffee," Evelyn grumbled, before she frowned."Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your-"

"I know, I know!" Jenna somehow managed to succeed in her one handed escapade, and rushed out the door, with a hasty 'bye, see you later'.

Evelyn ran a tired hand through her hair, wondering how the hell she was going to function caffeine-less for the rest of the day. Her attention then pinpointed on the youngest Gilbert, who was hunched over a cup of coffee, looking sullen.

"Jeremy?" Evelyn asked, big sister mode engaged."Are you O.K?"

He rolled his eyes,"Please don't start."

"What?" Evelyn said, confused, as he left the kitchen. She turned to Elena, who was watching him go with an equally gloomy look on her face."What did I say?"

"Nothing," Elena sighed, shaking her head."He's just...you know."

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded in understanding.

She leaned forward slightly, her eyes concerned,"Are_ you_ gonna be O.K?"

"I'll be fine, Evy," Elena gave her a, clearly false, smile."Worry about yourself for a bit."

"Mmm," Evelyn replied, which Elena knew was Evy code for 'I'm going to ignore what you just said'."You need a ride?"

"Nah, Bonnie's taking me, remember?" Elena answered.

Evelyn sighed,"Right, yeah. Have fun."

Elena didn't answer, just offered her another, this time small, smile and exited the room.

Evelyn closed her eyes, feeling uncharacteristically powerless. No matter what she did, somehow she managed to make her siblings either more depressed, or more angry. Then again, Evelyn had never been good with feelings. It had always been her parents that dealt with that sort of thing...only, of course, that was no longer an option.

She swallowed, opening her eyes, distracting herself by turning the volume on the television up. A missing person's report flashed up on the screen, and Evelyn's eyes narrowed.

"Oh hell no," she growled."Not another one."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Elena (Jeremy had already left), Evelyn found herself at the same place she always seemed to find herself recently...her parent's graves.

She stared at the tombstones, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket.

"Hey," she said, smiling sadly."Me again."

Evelyn sat down in front of them, hugging her knees tightly.

"So...Elena and Jeremy are doing fine," she informed the granite."Aunt Jenna's good too; she's still trying to get me to go back to college, of course. To be honest, I've been avoiding her a little because of it. I know, I know it's bad. You'd probably tell me to go back as well, if you weren't..."

Evelyn trailed off, feeling tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised to stop crying but-" she exhaled sharply."It's easier said than done, right?"

The 19 year old wiped her eyes, sniffing a little.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Evelyn laughed, shakily and bleakly."There's probably another vampire in town. How lucky am I?"

Her bitter sarcasm was lost on the dead, of course, and yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I mean, life's just one big party when you're a real life Buffy, isn't it?" She continued, teeth gritted.

Evelyn took another deep breath, calming herself down,"Sorry, it's just fucking frustrating."

She stayed sat on the freezing ground for a few more minutes, before hauling herself off the ground with a vague idea of doing something productive until her shift started at the Grill.

"See you tomorrow," she promised, as she brushed herself off."Love you."

Evelyn wandered back home, mind trying to come up with something to do. She could rearrange the cereal boxes (again), or wipe down every surface in the household (though, she had done this practically every day for the past 3 months), or do some other completely dull and useless crap to pass the time.

She ended up trying (and failing) to paint Looney Tunes characters on her nails. After many hours of cursing, and repainting, she was just about getting the hang of it, though, and felt a surge of strange pride as she finished Bugs Bunny's ears.

"I'm home!" Came Elena's voice, causing her to jump.

"Aww, come on!" Evelyn groaned, inspecting the damage.

"What?" Elena asked, slightly breathless, as she walked into the living room.

"You made me smudge my Bugs Bunny," Evelyn complained. Elena just rolled her eyes, and dropped onto the couch, smiling a little.

"You look happier," Evelyn noted, nails forgotten.

Elena blinked,"Oh-I...just had a good day at school."

"Uh huh, sure," her sister raised an eyebrow, unconvinced."So, what's his name?"

"Nothing!" Elena practically squeaked."I mean...Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Oooooh, _Stefan_," Evelyn whistled teasingly."Isn't that Italian? Because, you know what they say about European men-"

"I don't think I want to," Elena shook her head, hair falling over her face.

"Oh my god!" Evelyn laughed."Are you _blushing_?"

"No..."

"Yes you are!"

"Leave me alone!" Elena covered her face with her hands. Evelyn bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing again. Thankfully, she was distracted by Jenna's arrival.

"Hey," Jenna greeted, before pausing in the doorway."What's going on...?"

"Oh, nothing much," Evelyn shrugged innocently."Just that Elena totally has the hots for some Italian guy at school..."

"He is _not_ Italian!" Elena disputed, taking her hands away from her face.

"But you _do_ like him..."

Elena huffed and glared at her older sister, whilst said sister practically rolled around laughing on the floor.

Jenna sighed,"O.K, I'm clearly missing something here..."

"There's nothing to miss, because there's nothing going on between me and Stefan," Elena said assuredly.

"Yet..."

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill in a bit," Elena addressed Jenna, pointedly ignoring Evelyn's last comment.

"O.K, have fun," Jenna said, before back tracking."Wait, I got this..."

She put on a serious face,"Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena smiled,"Well done, Aunt Jenna."

"I should probably get moving as well," Evelyn commented after Elena left the room, jumping to her feet. She turned to follow her sister's footsteps, when Jenna spoke.

"Wait, Evy, I have to talk to you."

"Don't worry, I won't stay out late either," Evelyn joked.

"No, I wanted to talk a bit more about, you know, going back to-"

"Aunt Jenna, I told you already, I'm not going back until everything's settled down," Evelyn sighed.

"But, you shouldn't have to worry about everyone else," Jenna argued."You should worry about you. And the first step would be trying to go back to College."

"I-" Evelyn swallowed."I've got to go to work. Talk later?"

Jenna's expression told Evy her Aunt knew full well 'talk later' meant 'never talk about it again', but she didn't push.

"Sure," was her reply.

* * *

Evelyn, unlike a lot a people, actually liked her job. Bar tending was relaxing and, besides, free alcohol. Normally, she was very focused. However, at that particular moment in time, she was busy keeping one eye on the male model her sister was making eyes at.

"I'm taking a really quick break, O.K?" She informed her co-worker and sister's ex Matt as he passed. He opened his mouth to reply, but she was already making her way towards Elena's table.

"Hey, Bonnie, Caroline," Evelyn acknowledged them as she reached their table.

"Hi," Bonnie replied, smiling.

"Yeah, hi," Caroline greeted her distractedly, clearly fixated on the guy in front of her."So, Stefan, you were saying?"

"-I live with my Uncle," Stefan finished whatever he had been saying before Evelyn's arrival.

Elena gasped a little when Evelyn stepped on her foot, but got the hint.

"Uh, Stefan, this is Evelyn, my sister," Elena introduced them, glaring at the latter."She was just finishing her break, _wasn't she_?"

Evelyn, in turn, took Elena's pretty hefty hint to skedaddle as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I just came over to say hi," Evelyn smiled.

"It was nice meeting you," Stefan said politely, whilst Elena gave her rapid facial signals to 'leave, leave, leave'.

"You too," Evelyn said before turning on her heel and walking back to the bar.

"I mean, it's always nice to meet your future brother-in-law," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Elena and Stefan sitting in a tree..."

Evelyn yelped as Elena's pillow smacked her in the face.

"_Hey_!"

"You _so_ deserved that," Elena said, scowling.

"Well, maybe a little bit," Evelyn grinned. The sisters were currently sitting on Elena's bed, having a conversation about Stefan 'Underwear Model' Salvatore (as Evelyn had christened him)."So, are you going to see him again?"

"Well, yeah, he's in my class..."

"You know what I mean, don't dodge the question," Evelyn rolled her eyes.

Elena sighed, shrugging,"I don't know. I mean, I like him, but-"

"But what?"

"It's...complicated," Elena sighed, looking downtrodden. Evelyn sobered up immediately.

"Hey, it'll be fine," she reassured her.

"Yeah," Elena muttered."Maybe."

They talked for another few minutes, before Evelyn found herself yawning, and decided to retire. She passed Jeremy's room, before pausing, and, noticing his light was on, knocking on his door.

"Jeremy?" She asked softly. There were a few muffled sounds, before the youngest Gilbert appeared.

"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to...you know...talk or something?" Evelyn attempted.

"Not really," Jeremy shrugged.

"Oh, O.K," Evelyn hovered awkwardly, not sure what to do or say.

"Are we done here?" Jeremy inquired.

Evelyn sighed,"Yeah, we're done."

Jeremy promptly disappeared again, leaving Evelyn with the feeling of being a crappy older sister once again.

* * *

Crappy older sister Evelyn slept in late, stomping her way to the bathroom at around one in the afternoon, in a distinctly foul mood. She leaned over the sink, vision fuzzy, eyes watering, and curly hair looking like a bush; you know, the picture of sartorial elegance.

After deciding she needed a cold shower to wake herself up (and, after approximately two seconds, remembering why she never has cold showers and swearing loudly at the shower head), Evelyn felt marginally better.

She had a mid afternoon till closing time shift, and so didn't really have time to wander about the house aimlessly. She carelessly threw on jeans and a tank top, not caring whether they matched or not, and, after the brush got tangled in her hair, opted to tie it in a messy bun. After a moment's thought, she also took one of her home made wooden stakes (made out of top quality garden fence), shoving it deep into the pocket of her black jacket where nobody would be able to see it.

Thankfully, her afternoon turned out to be uneventful. As the sky got darker outside, Evelyn guessed that the customary back to school falls party was already underway. She sighed, remembering the days when she used to attend it, and stumble back home pavement licking drunk.

It was very quiet in the Grill, but that was to be expected. All the regulars were out partying, after all. Well, almost all of them; Caroline and Bonnie had wandered in at some point, and were talking about...well, Evelyn had no idea what they were talking about, only that Caroline seemed to be upset about something.

Evelyn looked down, and busied herself with wiping down the bar (seeing as she had nothing better to do), musing quietly. After a while, her thoughts inevitably turned to her little undead problem. Granted, it could just be that the couple vanished under normal, non-supernatural circumstances, but in Mystic Falls things never really seemed to pan out that way.

"Excuse me?"

The sudden voice made the slayer jump out of her skin. Evelyn looked up, and came face to face with an unfamiliar, blue eyed man. He stared at her for a few seconds, clearly giving her the up-down sweep. Evelyn kept her gaze steady as he resumed eye contact.

His mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Well, hello," he drawled."I'm Damon. And you are?"

**CLIFFY! DUN DUN DUN! AWOOGA AWOOGA AW-well, you get the picture. As you can see, I'm trying not to stick religiously to the original script, and Evelyn will not be line stealing (something I personally dislike). More about her slaying abilities will be revealed, don't worry! Oh, and the story will mostly focus on Evelyn, just warning you in advance.**

**Until next time,**

**Reganmacneil**


	2. Hello, Stranger

Hello, Stranger

"I'm Damon. And you are?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him, immediately clocking his type.

"_Really_ not that easy," was her reply. She saw a flash of surprise on his face (which disappeared as soon as it had arrived), and took his silence as an opportunity to, well, check him out.

'_Damn_,' was her internal verdict.'If only there was more of_ that_ around at college, maybe I would have gone back already...'

"Can I get you anything?" Evelyn pulled herself out of her thoughts, fixing her best 'sexy bartender' smile on. Yes, she knew he was probably a sleazeball but, hey, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, right?

"You could tell me your name," Damon suggested, still with that devilish smirk on his face.

"Mmm, I could," Evelyn pretended to think it over, then shrugged."-_Or_ you could tell me what you want to drink as is customary."

"How about this," Damon leaned forward a little."If you can guess what I want, you can keep the name-"

"-And if I don't I have to tell you?" Evelyn finished. Damon inclined his head, and she sighed.

"Fair enough," she agreed, dropping the towel she was holding on the counter and stared at him intensely, like she was trying to read his thoughts.

Her head cocked to the side, and she smiled,"I'm thinking...piña colada? With a little umbrella?"

"Cute," was Damon's answer, eyebrow raised, but an amused look on his face.

"Screwdriver?"

"Nope."

"Gin and Tonic?"

"Bourbon," Damon said."And I think you owe me a name."

"Fine," the oldest Gilbert sibling rolled her eyes good naturedly."It's Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" Damon tried it out.

"That's the one," Evelyn commented dryly as she got the man his drink."So...why exactly are you in town?"

"Straight to the point," Damon said."I like that."

"I notice how you didn't _actually_ answer the question," Evelyn's eyes narrowed, watching him as he lifted the alcohol to his lips.

"I'm...visiting," he told her as he lowered the glass.

"Who?" Evelyn pressed, leaning against the bar.

Damon gave her another smirk,"Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiousity killed the cat?"

He said it playfully, but Evelyn detected...something underneath his tone, almost like an actual threat. Whatever it was, it sent alarm bells ringing in her head. Outwardly, however, Evelyn forced herself to appear at ease.

"I'm not a cat," she replied, not showing the slightest bit of her wariness in her voice."But I _am_ curious, and an overly nosy bitch, as my siblings have so lovingly nicknamed me in the past, so I ask again; who are you visiting in a boring little town like Mystic Falls?"

Damon stared at her for a good minute or two, as if making his mind up about something, before he finally spoke up.

"My brother," he told her."Stefan."

Evelyn's eyes widened a little,"Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore?"

"You know him?"

"Indirectly," Evelyn said, frowning."So, your his..._older_ brother, I'm guessing?"

"Yep," Damon confirmed, popping the 'P'. Evelyn opened her mouth to inquire further, but a hand tapped her on the shoulder, and she whirled around, heart rate increasing rapidly. Robert, the owner of the Grill, stood behind her.

"Jesus," Evelyn groaned, hand on forehead.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump," he smiled apologetically."I just came over to say we're closing up now; you can go home."

"O.K, sure," Evelyn nodded, still taking deep breaths to slow her heart down."Thanks."

Robert gave her another smile and walked away. Evelyn sighed, before turning back towards her mysterious customer.

"Sorry about-" she froze. Damon was no longer seated; the only evidence he was ever there was an empty glass and a twenty dollar bill. Evelyn frowned, slowly picking up the bill and the glass.

"Well," she shrugged."You may be a suspicious sleazaball, Damon Salvatore, but at least you know how to tip."

* * *

Evelyn woke up to the sounds of her sister and Aunt conversing outside her bedroom door. Rolling over, she checked the time, and gritted her teeth.

"Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" She demanded of the thin air. When it didn't answer, she swung her legs out of bed, and ventured over the threshold of her door.

"-There is no woodshop, is there?" Jenna was saying.

Elena shook her head,"No."

"Yeah," Jenna frowned, before noticing that Evelyn was standing in her doorway, arms crossed, and a very unamused expression on her face."Oh, hey. Did we wake you?"

"No, it was the flying pig outside my window," Evelyn replied sarcastically, before sighing and running a hand over her face."Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Want some coffee?" Jenna asked kindly.

Evelyn gave her a disbelieving look, and Jenna rolled her eyes,"Right. Remind me why I bothered asking again?"

"I have no idea," Evelyn shrugged, but not angrily this time.

"You know, the first step is admitting you have an addiction," Elena teased as Jenna left to get Evelyn her well deserved caffeine.

"You know," Evelyn retorted, smirking."The first step is admitting you _l-u-u-u-u-rve _Stefan Salvatore."

Elena's smug smile dropped immediately, as Evelyn's grew.

"Oh, yeah," Evelyn continued."Don't think I didn't see you two lovebirds hitting it off when I got in yesterday. _So_...?"

"So what?"

Evelyn smacked her sister on the shoulder in exasperation,"_What happened_?"

"Ow! Stop hitting me and I'll tell you!" Elena rubbed her arm, glaring.

"Right. Sorry."

"We just...talked," Elena said, smiling dreamily.

"Oh," Evelyn said, her disappointment apparent."Anything else?"

"Nothing that you're thinking about," Elena said, giving her sister a pointed look."Look, I don't know what else to tell you. We talked, he went home, I went to bed. That's pretty much it."

"Then what's with all the 'first step' sass I just got?" Evelyn raised a challenging eyebrow.

"That..." Elena seemed to search for the right words."...I don't know. I feel kinda..._good_ today, I guess. Like, seize the day, that kind of thing."

"Really? Well, good," Evelyn smiled and gave her a one-armed hug."And if Stefan makes you feel this way...you have my full permission to date him."

She was halfway down the stairs by the time Elena had processed her words and begun to yell.

* * *

"So, how was the party?" Evelyn asked, once she was sat drinking her well earned coffee. Elena's face suddenly darkened, and she gave her a creeped out look.

"Vicki Donovan got attacked," Elena replied.

The alarm bells in Evelyn's head came back with a vengeance at these words, ringing louder than ever.

"What?" She forced herself not to yell and attract unwanted curiosity.

"Yeah, by some sort of animal," Elena cringed a little.

Evelyn swallowed, as her instincts kicked into overdrive. First the missing couple, and now Vicki Donovan? It couldn't be a coincidence; there was definitely a vampire in town.

"Did you see which part of her it attacked?"

"Evy!" Elena frowned at her."What kind of question is that?"

"Mmm," Evelyn replied, not really listening anymore."I have to go."

"What? Why?" Elena demanded as Evelyn practically ran out of the room."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" Evelyn yelled back as she pulled her boots on."See you later, have a nice day!"

Evelyn shivered as she set off towards the hospital, acutely aware that she had forgotten her jacket, and even more aware that she had also forgotten her stake. However, she doubted any vampires were going to be stupid enough to attack in broad daylight. Even with a sunlight ring, it would still be foolish.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"I-I'm here to s-see V-Vicki Donovan?" Evelyn's teeth chattered. God, she missed her jacket...

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked, eyebrow raised.

"Family friend," Evelyn replied, warming up now that she was inside.

The receptionist frowned,"I don't think I'm supposed to let anyone but family-"

Evelyn wasn't listening anymore, however. She had just spotted Jeremy, and, guessing he had just visited Vicki, practically ran towards him.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked shocked, and then defensive as she neared him.

"What?" He snapped sullenly."I'm really not in the mood, Ev..."

"Did you just see Vicki?" Evelyn demanded, ignoring his previous words.

"Why do you care?" He challenged, clearly suspicious.

"I-just...I was just wondering how she was," Evelyn lied. Well, only half-lied. She _did_ want to know if the girl was alright, but the more pressing issue was why she was in the hospital in the first place.

"Fine," Jeremy said, trying to sound casual, but failing."I have to go to school now, so if you could just move..."

"Right," Evelyn stepped to the side, awkwardly."I'll see you after school."

"Yeah," he muttered back.

Evelyn frowned after him. His attitude was really starting to grate on her. She had ignored it over the summer, figuring it was his personal way of dealing with their parents' death, but now...she wasn't entirely sure whether she would be able to stop herself yelling at him for much longer.

She sighed, shaking her head to clear it. Vampire hunting and sibling feuds would have to wait until later; she had a busy day ahead of her at the Grill. After all, it was the Night of the Comet...

* * *

'Just a little while to go, just a little while to go...', Evelyn repeated in her head as she served up a particularly boring coke. She glanced at her watch, noting, with relief, that she only had about half an hour before she switched with one of her fellow bartenders, and could go and do what she had been dying to ever since Vicki was attacked.

Go and hunt a vampire.

The arrival of a familiar face, however, distracted her momentarily from her inner musings.

Evelyn smiled,"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mysterious Damon Salvatore."

"Sounds like you missed me," Damon replied cockily.

"You know, missed is such a _strong_ word..."

"Ouch," Damon pretended to wince, hand over his heart."That hurt."

Evelyn laughed,"Bourbon, right?"

"Right," Damon nodded. Whilst she dealt with his order, Evelyn took the opportunity to study him again, surreptitiously, of course. Her reaction was much the same as it had been the previous night.

_Damn_.

"So," Evelyn began, once he had his drink."You visit your brother yet?"

"I did," Damon nodded.

"Was it a tearful reunion? Did you stay up all night reminiscing about the good old days?" Evelyn joked.

Damon gave her a small smile, like he was enjoying a private joke,"Something like that."

"Good," Evelyn's smile faded."You're lucky."

"Am I?" Damon asked, watching her curiously.

Evelyn realized, abruptly, that she had said that last part out loud. She quickly shook her head.

"No. I mean...forget it, it's nothing," Evelyn felt his stare intensify and, feeling slightly uncomfortable, gave in."Well, it's just that..._my_ brother and I? Not so much with the talking thing."

"Why?"

"I really shouldn't be spilling my family secrets to you," Evelyn said, aware that she was now babbling a little."I just met you. You could be anyone, like a...serial killer."

"You're right," Damon shrugged, but kept his charming smile on. He leaned forward a little, smile becoming undoubtedly seductive, voice dropping an octave or two."How about we get to know one another a little better?"

Evelyn felt the blood beginning to rush to her skin underneath his gaze. She took an involuntary step backwards, trying to clear the thick, hot mist suddenly manifesting in her head. She opened her mouth to decline his obvious invitation...and then closed it.

'Why shouldn't you enjoy yourself for once?' A little, devious voice in the back of her head asked. It was the same voice that always got her into trouble when she was younger. Evelyn bit her lip, the battle raging in her head more than a little distracting.

'No,' she decided, the rational side of her brain winning for once.'He's just a sleazeball. An undeniably smoking hot sleazeball, but a sleazeball all the same.'

'I will not do _anything_ with you, Damon Salvatore!'

...Was what she _should_ have said.

"My shift ends in about 20 minutes," was what she _actually_ said. Mentally kicking herself, she continued anyway."There's an alley out back. Be there."

Damon smirked,"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

'IDIOT!' Her brain screamed at her as she found herself standing in aforementioned alleyway (against her better judgement) 22 minutes later.'MORON! YOU SHOULD BE OUT HUNTING VAMPIRES, NOT WAITING TO GET FELT UP BY SOME STRANGER!'

"Shut up," Evelyn groaned quietly, rubbing her temples.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but all she knew was that one second she was hunched over, and the next she was being pressed up against the alley wall.

"Sorry I'm late," Damon's voice sounded in her ear.

"That's fine," Evelyn breathed, closing her eyes as his lips pressed gently against her neck. He trailed feather light kisses along her jaw, up to her lips, where he paused teasingly. Evelyn opened her eyes, starting a little when she realized how close he was. His icy eyes bore holes into her brown ones.

"What-" Evelyn took a deep breath to calm her racing heart."-do you want to do now...?"

"Well," Damon brushed his lips against hers for a fraction of a second, before he resumed eye contact."You could _not make a sound..._"

Evelyn's eyes widened, as she saw something that made her heart stop.

His pupils dilated.

"_No_..." she said, realization crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

Painfully slowly (in reality it was about a second, but it felt slow to Evelyn), Damon's eyes turned red, black veins appeared under his eyes, and his mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs.

Damon Salvatore was _undeniably_ a vampire.

She didn't have time to ponder this, however, as he went for her neck.

Slayer mode kicking in immediately, Evelyn grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee up, kicking him and shoving him away in one fluid motion. He gave a pained shout of surprise, stumbling back.

"What the hell...?" He growled, head shooting upwards to give her a furious and shocked look.

Evelyn glared at him, shifting into a fighting stance,"That just what I was thinking, _leech_."

She lunged forward, delivering a punch to his face. He responded in kind, and Evelyn felt her lip split. Fighting through the pain, she delivered a kick to the stomach and reached into her jacket, bringing out her trusty stake, which she attempted to thrust into his heart. Damon caught her wrist last second, clearly struggling to stop her pushing it forward.

"What are you?" He demanded.

Evelyn put her free hand on the stake, increasing the pressure on the vampire in front of her.

"I'm Mystic Falls very own vampire slayer," she said venomously, eyes full of hatred. Damon met her stare...

...And then disappeared in a blur.

Evelyn fell forward, hands shooting out to break her fall. She jumped to her feet instantly, breathing hard, blood beginning to drip down her chin. Stowing her stake back into her jacket, Evelyn lifted her sleeve to her lip, wiping the blood away best she could. She could already feel it beginning to swell.

"Fucking vampire," she growled, pissed beyond pissed. Not just at Damon (her lip would heal in no time, thanks to her oh so special slayer attributes), but at herself. How could she have been so stupid? It all made sense now...after all, the moment the attacks had started, Damon Salvatore had rolled into town. Innocent, brotherly Damon...

A horrible thought suddenly struck her. Oh, god. What if Stefan was a vampire like his brother? And...Salvatore? Hold on, now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered something about the Salvatore's being one of the founding families...

"Holy shit," Evelyn said, eyes wide."I just punched one of the _original_ Salvatore brothers!"

Then, a whole new sense of dread settled over her. If Damon was the original older Salvatore from the 1800s, then Stefan _had_ to be a vampire. And if Stefan was a vampire, then...

"Elena..." Evelyn said, hand covering her mouth in horror."Oh god, Elena!"

She bolted out of the alley, running full speed towards the crowd of candle holding Mystic Falls residents on the green. She threw herself into the crowd, eyes darting left and right, searching desperately for her sister. Her oblivious, defenseless sister.

"Excuse me, sorry, could you please-sorry," Evelyn said as she ploughed through the crowd."Come on Elena, where are you...?"

Then, like an angel (well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration), Elena's distinctly sullen face came into view. To relieved to worry about this, Evelyn sprinted towards her.

"Elena!" She called, grabbing her arm.

"Evy!" Elena exclaimed, jumping out of her skin."What's going on-wait, what happened to your lip?"

"It doesn't matter," Evelyn waved it off, bringing her sister around to face her directly."Where's Stefan?"

"Stefan? I don't under-"

"Just tell me!" Evelyn demanded, uncharacteristically brisk.

"I don't know!" Elena insisted, a shocked look on her face."Evelyn, what the hell is going on!"

"Nothing!" Evelyn shook her head."Nothing. Look...just stay away from Stefan, alright?"

"No, not alright!" Elena wrenched her arm away from her sister, looking extremely concerned."What's wrong with you?"

"I told you, I'm fine!" Evelyn lied, staring around the crowd again, like Stefan was going to appear out of thin air."I have to go do...something. Stay safe. Remember what I said!"

"Evelyn, wait!" Elena reached towards her, but Evelyn had already disappeared into the crowd.

The slayer felt like she couldn't breath. Her head spun as she stumbled blindly through the crowd, drowning in her own stupidity and concern for the safety of her siblings.

And then, she saw him. He was walking down the path, a brooding expression on his face.

"Stefan," she said, fist clenching. Clearly, his vampire hearing picked this up, because he turned towards her frowning. Evelyn's eyes narrowed, and, without so much as a moment's thought, began marching towards him.

"Evelyn, righ-" he only managed to get this far before her hand was wrapped around his neck and his back thrown against a tree.

"As you've probably guessed, I know what you are," Evelyn said in a dangerous tone."And I would further hazard a guess that you've figured out I'm not an ordinary girl. Now, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up..._stay away from Elena_. Is that clear?"

She loosened her grip to allow him to speak. He coughed a little, looking at her in disbelief.

"How-"

"Do I know what you are?" Evelyn laughed blackly."Let's just say I'm not your average college dropout. Now, do what I say, or-"

"You've got it wrong," Stefan insisted, rubbing his neck."I would never hurt Elena."

"Oh yeah?" Evelyn glared at him."Then what's with the psychotic vampire brother?"

"What?" Stefan frowned, before his eyes opened in realization."You've met Damon?"

"No, I'm talking about your other homicidal older brother," Evelyn snapped, bitingly sarcastic."Of course I'm talking about Damon!"

"Look, Evelyn, I'm not like Damon!" Stefan defended, stepping away from the wall. Evelyn let him go, watching him with wary eyes.

"How exactly?" She asked.

"I don't drink human blood," Stefan said, to Evelyn's astonishment. She froze, and stared at him critically for a second or two.

Then, she raised an eyebrow,"Seriously? You can do that?"

"Oh, no way," she continued, wrinkling her nose."You're a vegetarian, right? As in a drinker of bunnies? The bane of all things furry?"

"You sound like Damon," Stefan pointed out, causing her to scowl at him.

"Well, are you?" She snapped, folding her arms.

Stefan sighed,"Something like that, yes."

"Wow," Evelyn said."Looks like old Steph Meyer got one thing right, at least."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, brow furrowed again, before a voice interrupted him.

"Hey," the slayer and the vampire turned to see Matt Donovan walking towards them.

"Hey," the two said in unison, trying to sound casual, as if the previous conversation hadn't happened.

"Have you guys seen my sister?" Matt asked, looking concerned.

"No," Stefan shook his head.

Evelyn shrugged,"I saw her earlier but now...I don't know."

"I can't find her," Matt said."She's missing."

Evelyn felt alarm bells go off in her head. Damon had obviously been the one to attack Vicki, and if she was missing...Evelyn felt white hot anger wash over her. Vicki Donovan's dead body wasn't going to turn up tomorrow if she had anything to do with it.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday," Matt's voice broke her out of her angry reverie. Evelyn looked round to Stefan, whose expression was carefully blank.

"Did you?" He asked calmly.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked, voice getting perhaps a little more forceful.

Stefan shrugged,"Visiting."

"Visiting," Matt didn't look convinced, but began to leave anyway. Then, he stopped, and turned around again.

"You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time," he directed at Stefan, whilst Evelyn looked on in amusement." And, We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

"Aww man, you stole half of my big sister speech," Evelyn complained, causing Matt to laugh nervously, and Stefan to elicit the smallest of smiles."The only bit I've got left is the part about violent castration."

"Nice," Stefan commented, before he froze. Evelyn's eyes narrowed, before she heard it...a far off scream.

"Excuse me," Stefan said quickly, leaving at high speed.

"What's his problem?" Matt asked, confused.

"Mmm," Evelyn murmured, not really listening."I have to go...later, Matt."

"Errr...later?"

But Evelyn had already left. Once Matt was out of sight, she broke into a sprint, running towards the scream.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," she pleaded under her breath as she neared the source of the mysterious screamer. A building loomed in front of her, as did the three figures on top of the roof. Evelyn came to a halt, focusing hard on them. Her freakishly good eyesight kicked in, and she was able to identify them as Stefan, Damon (her teeth clenched as she realized this) and, clearly terrified...

"Vicki," Evelyn watched in horror as Damon tore off the poor girls bandage and threw her at Stefan, who clearly wasn't reacting well to the sight of her blood. Evelyn itched to get up there and help, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to scale the building in time; besides, she didn't do particularly well with heights. She stayed glued to the spot for a second, before her phone vibrating made her jump. She took it out her pocket; it was a text, from Elena.

_Where r u? Can we talk? _

Evelyn felt her stomach twist as she weighed up her options; she could stay where she was, unable to do anything to stop the situation unfolding above her, or effectively abandon Vicki and Stefan to go talk things out with her sister.

Feeling like a criminal, Evelyn turned around, and walked away.

* * *

"-And so I just walked away," Elena finished her story. Evelyn swallowed, her mind still on Vicki. Had Stefan been able to save her? What if he hadn't? Evelyn felt her stomach churn a little at the thought. No, she had to think positively.

"Evy?" Elena waved a hand in front of her face."Are you even listening?"

"What?" Evelyn blinked."I mean, of course I was."

"Are you sure you're O.K?" Elena asked for the thousandth time."You look like crap."

Evelyn snorted,"Thanks."

"No, I meant ill!" Elena insisted."You haven't been yourself today; running off without explanation, asking weird questions..."

"I'm fine," Evelyn reassured her, though only halfheartedly."Look, as far as Stefan goes..."

"I know, you want me to stay away from him," Elena sighed."But, Evy-"

"I was wrong," Evelyn admitted, catching Elena off-guard.

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said," Evelyn sighed tiredly."But I was wrong. He's a good guy, Elena."

'For a vampire,' she added privately in her head.

"O.K," Elena nodded, before smiling."O.K, good."

She suddenly enveloped her older sister in a hug. Evelyn froze, before tentatively putting her arms around her. She wasn't usually a hugger.

"Thanks," Elena mumbled into her hair."For talking."

"Anytime," Evelyn replied, feeling marginally better. Vampires, Vicki, the Salvatores...she could pretend they didn't matter for just a minute. She could feel like, for the first time in a long time, she had done something right.

But reality would have to sink in eventually. And, one way or another, there was going to be hell to pay.

**Phew! That was longer than intended. Just so we're clear, Evelyn isn't going to be all powerful. She's strong enough to take on Damon, that's for sure, though maybe not older vampires like Katherine. We'll see. She also has fast healing, but nowhere near as fast as vampires. She has heightened senses like a vampire, though more limited. Oh, and she's immune to compulsion (but is it because of vervain or something else? muhahaha...). So, what will happen when Damon comes across Evy again? Will she team up with Stefan? Will she ever be a morning person? Only time will tell...**


	3. One Bad Guy

One Bad Guy

"Morning," Elena said brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm," Evelyn murmured, immersed in her own thoughts and not really listening. Elena raised an eyebrow at her, clearly sensing this.

"So, I found out I'm pregnant this morning," Elena said, in a bid to get her sister's attention.

"Oh, that's nice," Evelyn said vaguely, before she blinked."Wait, _what did you say_?"

"Nice to know you're hanging on to my every word," Elena rolled her eyes. Evelyn groaned, forehead slamming down onto the counter.

"Sorry," came her somewhat muffled voice."Did you want to talk about something?"

"I was thinking about inviting Stefan over tonight," Elena said."You know, for dinner."

"Have fun with that," Evelyn replied, still face down.

"So...you'll be there, right?"

Evelyn's head shot up so fast that Elena didn't have time to move out the way.

"Ow!" Elena exclaimed, rubbing her jaw."What was that for?"

"It wasn't _intentional_!" Evelyn insisted, clutching the back of her head.

Elena huffed, obviously getting fed up,"So, are you going to be there or not?"

"Huh? Oh, right, dinner..." Evelyn groaned internally."Yeah, I can be there."

"Great," Elena smiled, before wincing."Jesus, do you have a diamond skull or something?"

"Don't you have school?" Evelyn retorted, her forehead returning to the counter.

"I do," Elena sighed. Evelyn heard her walk away."Remember, dinner at 8!"

"Oh, what joy," Evelyn muttered to herself."Dinner with a vampire."

* * *

At precisely 8 o'clock, Evelyn found herself sulking in her room.

"I don't wanna have dinner with a vampire," she kept on repeating to herself, deliberately ignoring how childish she sounded.

The doorbell rang, and Evelyn groaned, burying her face in her pillow, pretending she hadn't heard it and making no move to go downstairs. Maybe Elena would forget about her?

"Evy, dinner!" Elena yelled.

"Shit," Evelyn swore, banging her forehead against the pillow a couple of times, half hoping she would give herself concussion. When this didn't happen, she swore again, and dragged herself downstairs.

"You've met Evy already, right?" Elena asked Stefan, sounding slightly giddy.

There was a tense moment when Evelyn's eyes found Stefan's, silently begging him not to slip up and give away her slayer secrets.

"At the Grill, I remember," Stefan's frown turned into a smile, and he held out his hand."Stefan Salvatore."

Evelyn returned his smile, relief flooding through her,"Evelyn Gilbert. Great to properly meet you."

Elena watched them shake hands, practically bouncing up and down with nerves.

"Everyone good? That's good, great even," Elena babbled a little, before her eyes widened."Food! Right, food's just through here, so..."

She decided to cut the risk of more babble and trailed off, walking to the dining table. When she was out of earshot, Evelyn turned to Stefan.

"Vicki's not dead," she noted, having seen her briefly at the Grill that day.

"I know," Stefan replied, his frown back in place.

"How'd you square that, exactly?" Evelyn asked, folding her arms.

Stefan sighed,"It's...complicated."

"Yeah, sure," Evelyn snorted.

"Look, can't we talk about this some other time?" Stefan suggested. Evelyn rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fine," she snapped, turning on her heel and following her sister's footsteps. Evelyn forced herself to drop the sour expression she had just acquired, not wanting to attract unwanted curiosity from anyone. Elena and Bonnie were already sat (Evelyn wasn't entirely sure why Bonnie was present, but hadn't wanted to question Elena whilst she was stressing over the dinner arrangements), talking.

"Hey, Bonnie," Evelyn greeted, taking her seat at the foot of the table.

"Hi," Bonnie returned politely. To be honest, Evelyn never really had much social interaction with Elena's friends, so it was kind of awkward in a way to have Bonnie there, on top of Stefan the vampire.

Evelyn found herself tuning out the dinner conversation as she stared down at her food, doing what she normally did at meal times; nibble at it for a bit, and then rearrange it into silly little shapes and patterns until it got cold. She had always done it; when she was younger, she would rearrange her alphabet spaghetti, well, alphabetically. It drove her parents crazy.

At least, she tuned out until Elena mentioned witches.

"Witches?" Evelyn interjected, confused.

"Yeah, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches," Elena informed her."It's pretty cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie muttered.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan spouted, causing all three women at the table to stare at him.

"Umm, my family came from Salem," Bonnie piped up, sounding slightly uncertain.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah..."

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan said. Evelyn frowned, mind instantly flashing on 'the Crucible' and wincing. Cool, as Bonnie had said, wasn't the word she'd use. Horribly tragic was more like it.

"Really?" Bonnie's surprise furthered."Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan told her. Elena smiled at him, whilst Evelyn raised a critical eyebrow.

"_Wow_," she muttered quietly. Apparently not quietly enough, though, as Elena immediately stomped on her foot underneath the table."Ow!"

Bonnie and Stefan both stared at her, whilst Elena glared.

"I mean..." the doorbell rang, excusing her."I'll get it!"

Evelyn exited the table quickly, internally thanking the doorbell gods. She took her time walking down the hall, trying to prolong her time away from the awkwardness that was Elena's 'Meet Stefan' dinner. When the bell rang a second time, she reluctantly sped up.

"Alright, alright, I'm opening the door already!" She called, irritated."Here is me, opening the door!"

Standing behind said door was the perky ball of blonde that was Caroline Forbes, and, behind her, looking somewhat surprised to see her, was Damon Salvatore.

'Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me,' Evelyn groaned in her head. Forcing herself not to launch herself forward and beat him to death, Evelyn fixed a smile onto her face.

"Caroline," Evelyn greeted."And...guest."

"Damon Salvatore," the vampire's shocked expression was gone, replaced by that awful smirk that made Evelyn want to tear his face off."Stefan's brother."

"Evelyn Gilbert," the slayer replied, sweet smile still on her face."Elena's sister."

"Caroline!" Came Elena's voice behind her.

"Surprise!" Caroline smiled, walking into the house without so much as a glance at Evelyn, who was still glaring at her new boyfriend."Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh, O.K," Elena said.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon said, still locked in an intense staring contest with Evelyn.

"Not at all," the slayer ground out, nails digging into her palm as her hand balled into an angry fist.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded, appearing next to her.

Damon spared him the smallest of glances, shrugging.

"Waiting for Elena and, uh, _Evy_," Evelyn damn near snarled at him."To invite me in."

"Oh yeah, you can come-"

"_No_," Evelyn cut her sister off. sharply.

"Evy, what...?"

"He can't, uh...he can't stay," Stefan covered up for her."Can you, Damon?"

"Oh, get in here!" Caroline said.

"We're just finishing up," Stefan tried again.

Evelyn nodded in agreement,"I'm sure you have other things to do."

"It's fine," Elena said, sounding seriously confused. Evelyn's heart nearly stopped as she heard the next words out of her sister's mouth.

"Just come on in."

Evelyn felt like throwing up right there and then as Damon shot her a triumphant, vicious smirk, stepping slowly and deliberately across the threshold.

"You have a very beautiful home," he said to her. The look the vampire was giving her was almost...daring. He was baiting her, she just knew it, daring her to have a go, to attack him in front of her, clearly oblivious, sister and her friends.

"I know," she managed to reply, voice shaking a little."I live here."

Damon chuckled, maneuvering around her and walking down the hall with the others.

Evelyn watched him go, vowing to shove a stake through his heart if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The Living Room had never been so full of tension. It was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. Evelyn was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring daggers at the eldest Salvatore; Stefan was also doing this, that is, whenever people weren't looking at him. And Damon just sat there, completely at ease, throwing frustratingly triumphant smiles at the two of them whenever possible.

"You know," Damon began, taking his eyes off of Evelyn for the hundredth time that evening."You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died," Caroline replied, to the shock and immediate outrage of Evelyn.

"_Excuse me?_" Evelyn snapped, glare centering on the tactless blonde.

"Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase," Caroline shrugged, apparently oblivious to Evelyn's anger."She used to be way more fun..."

Caroline trailed off, finally noticing the quite terrifying look the eldest Gilbert sibling was directing at her.

"...And I say that with complete sensitivity," she finished, a little wide eyed.

"Oh, _really_? Well-"

"Evy, don't," Elena cut her sister off, sending a pleading look her way. Evelyn closed her mouth, biting the inside of her cheek hard to stop herself continuing her sentence.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she said shortly, storming from the room, feeling angry tears threaten to spill over. She heard voices start up again behind her, but didn't return. Instead, she leaned over the sink, splashing her face with water to calm herself down, breathing heavily. Caroline was just one of those people that you felt needed a slap around the face once in a while. Or, at least, Evelyn felt that way.

The slayer sighed, and got herself a drink, the cool water soothing her further. Setting the glass down next to her, Evelyn ran a shaking hand through her hair, the night's events somewhat getting to her.

"O.K, it's fine, it's going to be alright," she told herself quietly."I'll go back in there and sit down and pretend everything is alright. Elena won't suspect a thing. It's alright. It's all going to be alright."

She took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face.

"O.K, let's go," Evelyn said, making to turn around, and knocking her glass off the counter in the process.

Her hand shot out instinctively to catch it, but somebody had gotten there before her.

The mystery person chuckled,"You know, I wouldn't have pegged you for a klutz, Buffy."

Evelyn's blood immediately began to boil. She stood up slowly, trying (and failing) to defuse her currently very volatile temper.

"_Don't call me that_," she snapped, shooting a look of the deepest loathing at the eldest Salvatore.

"Testy, testy," Damon tutted, placing the glass back on the counter."Weren't you taught to be polite to guests?"

"Weren't you taught not to piss off vampire slayers?" Evelyn retorted, placing her hands on her hips."You know, before they shove their hand into your chest cavity and tear out your heart?"

"Go ahead," Damon replied, standing with his arms either side of him, completely undefended. He gestured to his chest."Give it your best shot."

Evelyn's hand twitched, itching to carry out her threat. She met his intense stare head on, lip curling.

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked, his casual smile turning into a snarl, much like Evelyn's."Do it, go on. I _dare_ you."

Evelyn remained frozen, her head a battleground. On the one hand, her slayer side was screaming at her to do it, to finish him there and then; but her rational side told her she couldn't, not with Elena and her friends in the next room.

"Come on, Evy, you know you want to," Damon pushed, his expression now practically animalistic, eyes shining with excitement."Just take your hand and shove it into my chest. _Do it_."

"Stop it," Evelyn managed to get out, her voice barely a whisper.

"What are you waiting for, little slayer?" Damon snarled, grabbing her hand in a vice like grip and placing it against his chest."Do it. _Do it_!"

"Let go of me!"

"DO IT!"

"_NO_!"

Evelyn pulled away from him, stumbling backwards, landing hard on the floor. She let out a small yelp as pain shot through her hip. She looked up at Damon, heart hammering, breathing heavily. He towered over her, smiling maliciously.

"That's what I thought," Damon knelt down to her level."You may be stronger than me, Evelyn, but, _unlike_ me, you have a fatal weakness; you love your family _far_ too much."

Evelyn felt a hatred course through her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. It flooded throughout her entire being, filling up her body like a poison. Never in her life had she wanted someone, or something, more dead than she wanted Damon Salvatore to be at that very moment.

"At some point you're going to have to leave this house," Evelyn spoke, her voice hushed, yet venomous."And when you do, I am going to _kill_ you."

Damon straightened,"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, infuriated by his apparent indifference to his imminent demise, when she heard footsteps.

"Is everything O.K?" Elena asked, appearing in the room. Her eyes darted between Evelyn, on the floor, and Damon, standing over her."What happened?"

"I fell over," Evelyn said, getting to her feet."Nothing serious."

"She'll be fine," Damon shrugged carelessly.

"Oh, right," Elena didn't seem entirely convinced."I heard shouting...?"

"That was me," Evelyn supplied."The fall...caught me by surprise. Sorry."

"It's fine," Elena replied, moving over to the sink."I was going to start the dishes about now anyway, so..."

"Lucky," Evelyn shot her a fake smile."Look, I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit, so...talk later?"

"Sure," Elena smiled back, turning back to the sink. Evelyn's smile dropped as she walked past Damon, shooting him another scowl.

"Sweet dreams, Buffy," he said under his breath, smirking.

"Fuck you," was her oh-so-eloquent reply.

* * *

Her conversation with Damon haunted Evelyn the whole of the following day. She was constantly on edge, wondering whether Elena and Jeremy were safe; whether _Caroline_ was safe, for that matter, as she was apparently dating the psycho. Sure, she didn't like the girl much, but the slayer certainly wouldn't wish death on her. The only thing that kept Evelyn from going crazy was Stefan. She knew that Stefan wouldn't let Damon hurt Elena, or Jeremy, for that matter. Or, at least, he would try to stop him. Evelyn didn't know how strong Stefan was compared to his brother; she only hoped he was strong enough.

When her shift ended, Evelyn practically sprinted out of the Grill. She was full of fight, and ready to kick Damon Salvatore's smug ass. That is, of course, if she could find him. Which was easier said than done.

Then, it occurred to her.

"Football game," she breathed."That makes sense. Kinda."

Evelyn began to make her way towards the game, keeping an eye out for any danger, keeping her fingers curled tightly around her stake. For all she knew, Damon could be waiting for her in the shadows, planning to take her by surprise and snap her neck before she could do anything. After all, he seemed like a man with a plan, not one who would just let someone try to kill him without so much as an idea of how to get out of it.

The nearer she got, the more a sense of foreboding crept up on her. A cold, unsettling chill ran up her spine, making the slayer shiver. Something was wrong. Something was_ very_ wrong, and bad things were about to happen...

A yell sounded through the night air, Evelyn's sensitive ears picking it up in an instant.

Her eyes widened,"Oh, shit!"

She began to sprint now, towards the pained, yelling person. Her strong legs carried her there at a rate faster than a professional sprinter, senses going into overdrive. The slayer spotted a person, lying on the ground up ahead, with what looked like Stefan Salvatore and...

"Damon," Evelyn snarled. Said vampire looked towards her as she came to a stop, blood dripping from his lips.

"Buffy," he acknowledged, giving her a mock bow.

Evelyn saw red, and, without another thought, lunged for him, stake raised.

"No!" Stefan's arm shot out, and caught her in the stomach, his other reaching around her back, holding her into place.

"What are you_ doing_! Let _go_!" She broke free of his arms, only to find that Damon had disappeared.

"Evelyn..." Stefan began, touching her gently on the shoulder.

Evelyn rounded on him, her expression livid,"What is wrong with you!"

She pushed him backwards angrily,"I _had_ him! I could have done it! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Damon may be a monster, but he's my brother," Stefan replied."I want to deal with him _my_ way. Which_ isn't_ shoving a stake through his heart."

Evelyn glared, still seething, but seeing his point, which made her even angrier. Her attention turned to the body on the floor, and she approached it slowly, almost afraid to find out who it was.

"Huh," Evelyn said, as she studied the corpse."Mr Tanner. Well, could have been worse..."

She saw Stefan shoot her a disbelieving look, and rolled her eyes.

"I meant compared to if it had been Elena, for example," Evelyn straightened, biting her lip."What are we gonna do with the body? Leave it?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

Evelyn sighed, running a hand through her unruly curls,"Great. Just great."

"Sarcasm?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you think?" Evelyn replied, frowning."I should get out of here before he's found. Take-"

"-Care of your siblings?" Stefan guessed."I will. Don't worry."

"Thankyou," Evelyn said, relieved. She spared Tanner's corpse one last glance, before taking off.

* * *

Evelyn stared at her ceiling, willing sleep to come.

"Come on," she muttered to herself."Just sleep, brain, sleep..."

Her eyes were drifting closed, when she heard a scream from Elena's room.

"NO, GET OFF-" there was a snap, and Elena fell silent.

Evelyn's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed, heart racing.

"ELENA!" She heard Jeremy yell, before he was abruptly cut off, a growling sound coming from the hall.

"Oh, god, please don't-please..." Evelyn couldn't seem to move; she listened helplessly as Jenna pleaded for her life, before she too fell silent.

Tears streamed down the slayer's face as she stood there, unable to move, as her family lay dead or dying.

Her bedroom door swung open, slowly, yellow light streaming in from the hall.

"Evening, Buffy," Damon smiled maliciously, blood dripping from his mouth, before he lunged-

And Evelyn woke up with a start.

She shot upwards, breathing heavily, pale and shaking, too shocked to cry.

"It wasn't real," she whispered."It wasn't."

A crow screeched outside her window.

**Wow, Damon's being a real bastard in this chapter. I know it seems like it's impossible that these two will ever form a relationship, but bear with. Anyway, review please guys, and review honestly (I love constructive criticism! I don't know if that makes me wierd or not...). **

**Reganmacneil**


	4. Party Animal

Party Animal

Evelyn paced. She always did this, whenever she was upset or anxious. And at that moment in time she was _very_ anxious.

"It wasn't real," she reminded herself, shaking her head vigorously. Turning on her heel, Evelyn detected the sound of the television being switched on. The slayer sighed, realizing that she'd been pacing for at least 4 hours.

"Doesn't time fly when you're having fun," Evelyn said sarcastically, before collapsing onto her bed, swearing under her breath."Urgh! I need_ sleep_! Bloody vampires..."

At least it was her day off, so she could attempt to sleep later on; not that she believed she could, after that nightmare...

When she had managed to pull herself together (well, more or less), Evelyn dragged herself downstairs, only to find Jenna swearing at the television.

"Fu-" Jenna suddenly realized Evelyn was in the room."-Udging scum ball."

"Nice save, Aunt Jenna," Evelyn complimented, smiling.

"Thanks," Jenna jumped in surprise as Evelyn enveloped her in a hug."Hey! What's going on?"

"Nothing," Evelyn mumbled into her shoulder, but hugged her even tighter.

"O...kay?" Jenna sounded extremely confused, but hugged her back anyway.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught," the news guy said.

"Scum bucket," Jenna said in response.

"Who are talking to?" Came Elena's voice.

Evelyn broke away from Jenna, and repeated her attack hug on her sister, who stumbled backwards a little.

"What the..._Evy_?" Elena exclaimed.

"Nothing," Evelyn repeated, pulling away once she was satisfied this wasn't a dream and her sister was alive and well."It's nothing. I just...wanted a hug."

"Oh," Elena replied, clearly shocked."O.K."

"To answer your question, I'm talking to him," Jenna pointed at the news reader.

"What? The news guy?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Also know as Logan 'Scum' Fell," Jenna said."Your Mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"No way? Him?" Elena nodded in approval."He's cute."

"No, he's not!" Jenna insisted. Evelyn studied the screen, before shrugging.

"Sorry, gotta side with Elena on this one," Evelyn said."He's pretty cute."

"There is nothing _cute_ about him!" Jenna argued, before seeing she wasn't going to win and changing the subject."What are you doing with that?"

Evelyn turned to Elena, noticing for the first time the bunch of stuff in her hands.

"I got it all from the safety deposit box yesterday," Elena said."Mom...she said she would loan to the founder's council for the heritage display."

"Isn't that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring," Elena smiled.

"Wow," Evelyn said, impressed."Someone did their research."

"Well, one of us had to pick up a book someday," Elena teased, to Evelyn's mock outrage.

"Hey! I read!" She insisted.

Elena snorted,"Since when?"

"Since always!" Evelyn saw the unconvinced look on Elena's face."Well, maybe I'm not an _avid_ reader..."

Elena rolled her eyes, as Jeremy walked into the room. His eyes alighted on the collection in Elena's hands.

"Isn't that Mom and Dad's stuff?" He asked.

"Uh huh, I'm loaning it," Elena replied.

"How much do you-" Jeremy yelped as Evelyn practically launched herself across the room, wrapping her arms around his neck."-Holy...what the hell?"

"She's in a hugging mood this morning," Jenna told him.

"It's true," Evelyn let him go, biting her lip."You were saying?"

Jeremy gave her a weird look, before continuing,"How much d'you reckon that stuff is worth? On ebay or something?"

"You are _so_ not going to find out," Elena promised. Evelyn sighed, sensing some sort of argument about to happen, and surreptitiously slipping out the room before she was dragged into it.

* * *

Evelyn was bored out of her mind. She had been walled up in the sanctuary that was her bedroom, listening to music, for the past...well, she knew it had been a long time, anyway.

'Bad Reputation', by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, came on, and Evelyn turned it up to practically full volume, not giving a crap about whether she was disturbing the other residents of the house (AKA Elena, who always complained about her music choices), and began to sing along at the top of her voice, eyes closed. For the first time in days, Evelyn was beginning to feel marginally relaxed.

Then, the music came to a sudden stop.

"What the..." Evelyn opened her eyes to see Elena standing next to her ipod dock, looking extremely annoyed. She groaned, and fell backwards onto her bed."_Elena_!"

"I thought we made a deal about music and how loudly it should be played?" Elena demanded.

"_You_ may have," Evelyn shrugged."I probably wasn't listening."

"Obviously," Elena sighed, before frowning at her.

"What_ now_?" Evelyn asked, exasperated.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed for what?"

"The Founders' Party!" Elena gestured to herself. Evelyn suddenly realized that she was all dressed up, presumably for Stefan.

"Oh, that," Evelyn sighed."Yeah, I'm not going."

"Why?" Elena ventured.

Evelyn shrugged,"Don't know. Can't be bothered."

"You should come," Elena said."It'll be good, for both of us. Please?"

The slayer looked at her sister, and groaned,"Oh god, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Elena asked innocently.

"Give me the big doe eyes," Evelyn pointed an accusatory finger at her face."See, you're doing it again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Ugh, fine!" Evelyn snapped like a twig."I'll go. Just give me a minute to find a dress or something."

"Great!" Elena smiled at her, and, her evil, sisterly plans successful, left the room.

"Bloody sisters," Evelyn said sulkily.

* * *

"You know, it's cool not growing old," Damon said."I like being the eternal stud."

He saw Stefan roll his eyes in the mirror, and smirked.

"Yes, being a 150-year old teenager has been the height of my happiness," Stefan said sarcastically.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan," Damon noted, with mock surprise."I should have a drink to celebrate."

He walked over to the scotch,"You know, you've changed, little brother. First you valiantly save me from Buffy Gilbert, now you're cracking jokes...who knows what's next?"

"She has a name," Stefan said, frowning as usual.

"Hmmm?" Damon asked, not really listening. He had better things to do than listen to Stefan brooding about undead life, his hair, etc etc.

"Her name is Evelyn," Stefan said.

"What? Oh, right, the slayer," Damon shrugged."I know."

"Then use it."

"It's more fun not to," Damon grinned. He did enjoy watching Evelyn's blood pressure rise, witnessing her fear what he could do to her family; if he was honest, the vampire hadn't had so much fun in a very long time.

"You shouldn't bait her, Damon," Stefan warned.

Damon placed a hand on his heart,"Are you concerned for me? That's sweet."

"I'm serious."

"O.K, bored now," Damon said, putting an end to the conversation. He poured himself some bourbon, and a photograph caught his eye. Katherine smiled at him in black and white. He smiled back, mind flashing back to when he was still human.

"1864," Damon began."You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

Stefan sighed," My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

" I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was..." Damon trailed off, smirking." Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

He raised his glass, before going to take a sip. Immediately, the unmistakeable smell of vervain hit him. Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at Stefan's pathetic attempt to subdue him, Damon poured the spiked alcohol onto the floor.

" I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain," Damon sighed, as Stefan glared at him."I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me."

His expression darkened, temper rising rapidly,"But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

* * *

Evelyn stood in the corner of the room, trying desperately to sink into the wall and disappear. She really, _really_ didn't want to be at the party, let alone talk to anyone. Already, she had glared at least three people who looked like they were about to speak to her, not caring whether they were offended or not.

"Damn you Elena," Evelyn muttered, scowling at her sister's back as she perused the display."Damn you and your doe eyes."

She looked down, at her empty champagne glass, and inwardly let out a string of curses. She wanted (no, _needed_) more alcohol in order to get through the remainder of the celebrations without killing herself, but there was always the danger of somebody noticing her on her journey. Evelyn groaned, throwing her head back against the wall, and promptly realizing this was a stupid idea when her skull began throbbing from the impact.

"Damn you, Elena," she repeated, taking her head away from the wall, only to see everyone's favourite homicidal vampire and his date had joined the happy couple.

"Oh, for the love of..." the slayer growled under her breath, anger pushing her away from the wall and towards the group.

"I'd love to hear more about your family," Elena was saying to Stefan, who was looking uncomfortable.

"A history lesson? Sounds like fun," Evelyn cut in, standing deliberately in between Damon and her sister. She forced herself to smile at Caroline and her asshole of a boyfriend."Hey, guys, like the party?"

"No," Caroline sighed, whilst Damon gave the slayer an annoyed look. He clearly hadn't factored her arrival into his evil plans for the evening, whatever they were. Evelyn did a triumphant little dance in her head."Damon won't dance with me."

"_Really_?" Evelyn asked, eyes wide with fake surprise. She turned to Damon, whose expression was growing more irritated by the second."Go on, Damon, it's a special occasion. Just one dance wouldn't hurt, right?"

"That's what_ I_ said!" Caroline agreed, nodding. She turned to Stefan."Could I possibly borrow your date, Elena?"

"Oh," Elena said, clearly wrong footed."Uh..."

"I don't really dance," Stefan said quickly.

"Oh, sure he does," Damon interjected."You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Caroline gave Elena a pleading look,"You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"It's, uh, it's up to Stefan," Elena said.

"Uh..." Stefan was looking more and more cornered by the second.

"Well, I'm not gonna take no for an answer," Caroline said, dragging the speechless vampire off.

Evelyn smiled despite herself.

"Tough break, dude," she murmured, so that only Stefan would be able to hear it. He sent a quick grimace her way. She heard Damon chuckle at her words, and her smile dropped instantly. He wasn't looking at her, however; his eyes were firmly fixed on her sister. Evelyn shifted uncomfortably, worried that he was going to try to pull something.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you."

Evelyn's blood pressure shot through the roof. She turned to the eldest Salvatore, a furious expression on her face.

"You did _what_?" She snarled.

"Evy..." Elena touched her gently on the shoulder, obviously sensing one of Evelyn's infamous 'I have _really_ lost my temper now' moments about to happen.

"No, it's O.K, Elena," Damon said, his expression one of deepest regret. He was a good actor, that's for sure."She has the right to be angry. I'm angry at myself."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the vampire's guilt-tripping 'poor, long suffering me' act, fighting back the urge to mime being sick. _God_, he was frustrating...

"There's no excuse," he continued, the fake guilt still etched into his face." My therapist says I'm... acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

'Therapist?' Evelyn thought, holding back a disbelieving snort.

"For what?" Elena asked, curiously. Evelyn's eyes widened, as she promptly realized what Damon was trying to do; drive a wedge between the happy couple.

"Elena, are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Stefan about this?" Evelyn interjected, glaring at him.

"I-"

"It's fine, I don't want to bring it up anyway," Damon said."It's all in the past. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

Evelyn rolled her eyes,"You know, I was being sarcastic before about fun and history."

"Evy!" Elena hissed, giving her a stern look."What's wrong with you tonight?"

"_Nothing_," Evelyn muttered, her glass dangerously close to shattering under her grip. She forced herself to moderate her tone, smiling sweetly at Damon."Sorry. Please continue."

"Thankyou," Damon looked amused at her attempt at politeness."The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of Willow Creek," Elena reeled off, to the surprise of Evelyn. She hadn't known Elena was particularly versed in Mystic Falls history."We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

'Ah," Evelyn thought, slightly less confused now.

"Right," Damon nodded."But what the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

Evelyn frowned; she hadn't been aware that the brothers had lost someone they were close to. Who had it been? A sister? No, there wasn't a Salvatore sister, at least not recorded. The slayer felt a pang, knowing what it was like to lose somebody you loved. Then, she internally shook her head.

'_No_,' she told herself firmly, whilst Damon continued to talk to Elena.'Do_ not_ start feeling sorry for the psychopath. Stefan, yes; Damon, no. For god's sake, don't be one of _those_ girls.'

"Evy?" Elena's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna go find Stefan, O.K," Elena told her."Bye, Damon."

Damon smiled in response,"See you later, Elena."

Evelyn sighed, placing her glass down on the nearest surface and making to follow her sister. However, she had barely taken a step before a hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her backwards, against a muscular chest.

"Hello again, _Evy_," Damon purred in her ear.

"Asshole," Evelyn addressed him coldly, all traces of previous sympathy gone. She wrenched herself out of his grip, spinning on her heel to face him.

"Particularly feisty tonight, aren't we?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow."You were being very rude just now. You hurt my feelings."

"Oh," Evelyn said."I don't care."

Damon scowled,"What are you doing here?"

"What, here?" Evelyn pointed down at the floor."Standing."

The slayer smirked as the vampire growled, clearly having lost his temper.

'_Ha_,' she rejoiced in her head.'Payback, thou art a heartless bitch.'

"You know, Evelyn, you and Stefan won't be around to protect Elena all the time," Damon said venomously, his hands curling threateningly around her shoulders, gripping her tightly enough for her to wince."And the moment you aren't, well..."

His trademark smirk spread across his face,"Dinner time."

Evelyn's smile had disappeared the moment Elena had been mentioned. The murderous hatred was back with a vengeance, screaming at her to ignore Stefan and kill Damon there and then.

"I swear, if you so much as lay a_ finger_ on her-"

"You'll what?" Damon cut her off."Pout at me? I know about your little deal with Stefan, Buffy. You can't kill me."

Evelyn wasn't exactly proud of what she did next; it was childish, and kind of a cliché, but at the time had felt appropriate.

The slayer brought her knee up sharply, connecting with the eldest Salvatore's groin.

Damon grimaced, in shock and pain, whilst Evelyn felt a sense of petty triumph.

"No," she shrugged, bringing her mouth to his ear."But I can still kick your ass."

And with that, Evelyn walked away, smiling.

* * *

After the excitement of making Damon sing like a little girl, Evelyn found herself sulking again, this time sat at the bar with a near permanent flow of alcohol coming her way.

"You sure?" The bartender asked, when she requested yet another refill.

"I have a high tolerance," Evelyn replied. This was true; for some reason, it took an extremely large quantity of alcohol to get her drunk. At that moment in time, she was only beginning to feel a slight buzz.

"Please tell me that's your first one."

Evelyn turned to face the speaker, who happened to be Jenna,"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?"

"Yes."

"Then this is my first one," Evelyn's sensitive ears heard the bartender snort quietly."You look...happy."

"Logan Fell," was Jenna's short explanation.

"Ah," Evelyn nodded.

"He wants to start over, have a second chance, all that crap," Jenna rolled her eyes."Ass."

"Cute ass," Evelyn said, without thinking. She caught Jenna glaring at her."I mean...ah, I'm drunk, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Sure," Jenna raised an eyebrow."I have a question."

"Shoot."

"If your plans for the evening were to sulk and dose yourself with alcohol, why did you bother coming?"

"Elena," Evelyn scowled."She did the doe eyes on me."

"Ooh, tough break," Jenna winced, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," Evelyn spotted Jenna's nemesis behind her Aunt's shoulder, and grimaced apologetically."Heads up, Jenna. Asshole coming this way."

"What?" Jenna turned."Oh, crap."

"I'll just...leave now..." Evelyn trailed off, not wanting to be caught between Jenna and her ex.

"Evy, don't leave me with him, please!" Jenna pleaded.

"I'm sorry I...is that Elena calling me? Yes it is, too bad, bye bye now!" Evelyn babbled quickly, slipping away. Jenna was _so_ going to get her back later (probably by hiding all the coffee in the house), but she would have to worry about that later. To be honest, she was bored of the party; not even alcohol was able to make it fun, and when that happened, you _knew_ a party was dull.

"Let's get out of here," she muttered, walking away from the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Evelyn looked up, just in time to stop herself clattering into someone.

"Sorry," her eyes adjusted to darkness, and widened."Stefan? What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"With everyone else," Stefan said distractedly, waving his hand in the general direction of the crowd."Look, I have to go, Damon-"

"What?" Evelyn said sharply."What has he done _now_?"

"I-" Stefan looked at something in the distance."-I'll explain later."

He walked away from her before she could protest. Evelyn followed his figure, looking at the spot he had previously. There were two people; a blonde being dragged along by a man. The blonde was unmistakeably Caroline, which meant that the man had to be Damon.

"Oh, _hell_ no," she growled, setting off after Stefan. She wasn't about to let the psycho hurt someone else. Evelyn broke into a run as she saw him wrap his arms around the poor girl, nuzzling her neck...

Then, he bit her.

"No!" Evelyn yelled, but Stefan held up a hand, causing her to halt as she draw level with him."Stefan, why-"

"Look."

Evelyn did as she was told, and saw, with surprise, that Damon had collapsed, choking, next to an unconscious Caroline.

"Vervain," she murmured, quickly realizing what had happened.

"Exactly," Stefan nodded. He walked towards his brother, who was glaring up at him, fighting to stay conscious.

"_What the hell_?" He snarled

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink..." Stefan told him, gesturing to Caroline."So I spiked hers."

"Brilliant," Evelyn smiled, as Damon finally stopped moving. She clapped Stefan on the shoulder in congratulations."O.K, I fully admit I underestimated you, Stefan Salvatore."

"It's not done yet," Stefan said, but sounded grateful, and relieved."I've got to get him back to the house, lock him up..."

"Want some help?" Evelyn asked.

Stefan shook his head,"I've got it."

"O.K," Evelyn said, feeling relief beginning to flood through her too. Damon was neutralized, her family was safe, Mystic Falls was safe...the slayer laughed quietly, the ten ton weight that had been crushing her (metaphorically, of course) ever since that night in the alley disappearing.

Everything was going to be alright, and she wasn't just telling herself that this time.

**There we go. Another one bites the dust. So, Evelyn thinks it's all going to be fine...little does she know the peace is going to be short lived (muhahahahaha). I loved writing Evy/Damon's little confrontation here, just gotta say. Oh, and Evelyn's not on the council...she's a solo act, for want of a better phrase, and is also very secretive, and thorough, so chances are they don't know about her either. I'm not sure yet...**

**Until next time!**

**Reganmacneil**


	5. Goodbye, Cruel Man

Goodbye, Cruel Man

"Wow," Evelyn said, eyebrow raised."He looks so...cute."

"Cute?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"I meant harmless," Evelyn rolled her eyes, before sighing as she continued to stare at the unconscious, vervain dosed form of Damon Salvatore."Like a baby, or something."

"If you say so," Stefan didn't sound convinced. He exhaled loudly, before turning away from his locked up brother, walking back up to the main floor of the house. Evelyn followed him, after one final, curious glance at her incapacitated nemesis.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Stefan asked politely. Evelyn shook her head.

"No, I have to get to the Grill," she groaned a little. She loved her job, but at that moment would rather be going home to catch up on sleep than to work. Though the threat of a vicious vampire attack on her family was gone, Evelyn couldn't shake the feeling that, somehow, Damon was going to get out of his current predicament. He seemed like the kind of person that specialized in getting out of tight spots.

"Alright," Stefan said, dropping down onto a chair.

"See you," Evelyn waved, making to go. She stopped, a thought occurring to her.

"There is one thing you could do for me," the slayer said, turning on her heel.

Stefan frowned,"Yes?"

"Talk to Elena, please," Evelyn told him, folding her arms."She'd kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but she's going nuts waiting for you to contact her."

"I left a message..."

"Oh, yeah, she told me about that," Evelyn deepened her voice, in a bad impression of him."Uh, yeah, uh, I'll see you soon, uh, O.K bye."

"It didn't go like that," Stefan argued halfheartedly, but Evelyn cut him off sharply.

"This is _not_ a negotiation; you _will_ talk to her, or I _will_ hurt you," she pointed a finger at him in a severe fashion, before checking her watch and swearing."Shit, I'm gonna be late!"

Evelyn took off towards the door, yelling her goodbye at him,"Remember, talk to Elena; bye!"

She sprinted towards the Grill, nearly colliding with several people on the way, reaching her intended destination just in time.

"Here, I'm here!" She held up a hand, waving vigorously at Robert. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't we Gilbert?" He asked.

Evelyn bit her lip,"Sorry, I was visiting a friend. Lost track of time."

"Well, at least you're here," Robert shrugged. Evelyn nodded at him gratefully, hanging up her jacket in the staff area."It's pretty busy out there, warning you now."

"I think I can handle it," Evelyn reassured him, giving him a thumbs up and walked to take her position behind the bar.

Very soon, she sunk into the normal routine of 'order, smile, tip' as she had christened it, retreating into her thoughts whenever she had a second to spare. Evelyn knew it was stupid, but she still felt uneasy, like Damon was going to appear behind her any second and say something smug. Probably 'did you miss me' or something to that effect.

"Stop it already," she muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed."Get it together, Gilbert, come on."

"Hey."

Evelyn opened her eyes, to find Elena sitting on the bar stool in front of her, looking forlorn.

"Hey," she replied, moving to prop her elbows up on the bar."What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Elena murmured, in a tone that suggested otherwise.

Evelyn sighed,"He hasn't called, has he?"

"No, he hasn't," Elena frowned."He's not even been at school. What's going on? Is it me? Have I done something? What if-"

"Elena..."

"-he's left town or something? What if he got into a fight with his brother and-"

"Elena!" Evelyn said, louder this time, stopping her sister's panicked babbling."Stop worrying about it, alright. Stefan...he'll turn up eventually."

"Well, that just fills me with confidence," Elena folded her arms, looking down and sighing.

"Hey, look at me," Evelyn said firmly, clicking her fingers in front of Elena's face. Elena glared a little at this, but said nothing."It's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Fine," Elena agreed, though a little reluctantly. She absently picked at a thread on her shirt."When are you home tonight?"

"Relatively early," Evelyn answered."Probably about 8, maybe a bit later."

"Alright," Elena nodded, before looking over to the door of the Grill. Evelyn followed her gaze, and saw Bonnie and Caroline standing in the doorway, waving her sister over."I've gotta go...see you later."

"Yeah, later," Evelyn smiled at her. As soon as she was out of sight, however, her smile dropped, and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Stefan Salvatore, I am _so_ going to kick your ass," she hissed.

* * *

"Call her, call her _now_!"

Stefan winced, taking the phone away from his ear. Evelyn's voice was very penetrating when she was angry.

"I-"

"Nuh_ uh_, no more excuses Mister!" Evelyn cut him off sharply."You are going to call her the minute I hang up this phone, got it?"

"Evelyn-"

"Or better yet, the _second_ I hang up! God knows the girl's waited long enough!"

"Would you just-"

"I told you to call her yesterday afternoon! YESTERDAY! And did you?"

"No, but-"

"No, you did_ not_! _Man_, you are lucky I approve of you, otherwise you would have my foot shoved _so far_ up your-"

"Evelyn!" Stefan interrupted her. To his relief, the irate slayer fell silent. The vampire groaned internally, seriously regretting giving her his phone number."What I've been_ trying_ to tell you is I'm going back to school today."

There was silence on the other end.

"Oh," Evelyn said, having the decency to sound a little apologetic."So, you're going to..."

"Talk to her then? That's the plan," Stefan sighed.

"Right, good. That's good," there was more silence."Err, could you just forget we ever had this conversation, please?"

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the slayer's sheepish tone,"Sure."

"Right," Evelyn repeated."So, starting over...how are you today?"

"Uh, fine, I guess," Stefan raised an eyebrow."You?"

"Fine, fine," Evelyn shifted slightly."How's Damon the Psycho?"

Stefan frowned at her nickname, but decided not to comment,"Awake, but weak."

"Well, that's something, I guess," Evelyn muttered, mostly to herself, by the sound of it."How long until he desiccates, again?"

"A week, then I'll move him to the crypt."

"So...everyone's definitely safe now?" Evelyn's voice shook slightly. Stefan frowned; he didn't know what exactly, but Damon had obviously done _something_ to get her this..._scared_ of him.

"Hopefully."

"_Hopefully_?"

"This is Damon we're talking about," Stefan said seriously."I know my brother; he'll be thinking up a way out of this."

He heard the slayer take a deep breath,"You think he will? Get a way out, I mean."

"I don't...think so," Stefan said, carefully."There's enough vervain in his system to keep him too weak to physically break out, and there's no one in the house he can feed on."

"O.K," Evelyn sounded reassured."Well, I've got to go. Good luck with Elena."

"Thank you," Stefan grimaced, before he put the phone down.

The vampire closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation with his girlfriend.

* * *

Damon was in pain. Not just regular pain, like when people stub their toes or cut themselves shaving, but burning, agonizing pain that left him weak and nearly paralyzed.

"Damn vervain," he said hoarsely, for about the thousandth time. He was still kicking himself for letting his little twerp of a brother get one over on him. The fact that it _was_ Stefan that had orchestrated this entire thing stung the most. Hell, Damon would have preferred it if the slayer had done this to him. At least there would be less, well, embarrassment involved.

The sound of the cellar door opening made him look up, to the square, barred little window fitted into the door of his cage.

"I'm full of vervain," Zach's face appeared."I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse."

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you," even at times like this, Damon was a sarcastic son of a bitch. He took pride in this, strange though it was."Family only runs so deep."

Zach scowled at him,"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

Damon would have rolled his eyes had he had the energy to do so. Unfortunately, all he could do for the moment is lie there, helpless.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something?" He tried, though didn't expect Zach to show him any sympathy."I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

Zach shook his head,"You know I can't do that."

Damon closed his eyes,becoming tired of this conversation,"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

Zach snorted,"You don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to_ live_."

Damon shrugged, grimacing a little,"Someone had to mow the lawn."

Zach sighed, shaking his head,"I came to say goodbye, Damon."

Anger filled the vampire's veins, stronger, for a moment, than the vervain. In a spur of the moment decision, Damon shot towards Zach, grabbing him by the throat, snarling.

"Let me out," he spat."Unlock the door, Zach. Unlock it!"

A hand snapped around his wrist, crushing the bones as if they were polystyrene. Damon relinquished his grip instantly, falling backwards.

"Keep it up, Damon," came Stefan's voice."The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

An unmistakably female voice sounded behind him,"And what a tragedy that is."

Damon managed a small, grim smile,"Buffy. How nice to see you."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," Evelyn appeared in the window, glaring severely at him."And don't call me that."

"Whatever," Damon turned away from his visitors, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion."Do me a favor, Stefan, and take your little 'I hate Damon' club upstairs where they can't annoy me."

There was the sound of boots hitting the steps down to the cellar, but the vampire only detected two sets. He rolled over, and saw, with a surge of annoyance, that the slayer had remained where she was, arms folded, glaring down at him.

"I suppose you're here to gloat," Damon guessed.

Evelyn shrugged,"Something like that."

"Mmm," Damon managed a pained nod."And I guess you're full of vervain like my darling nephew?"

"No," Evelyn answered, sounding unconcerned. Damon frowned, his interest in the conversation peaking ever so slightly."Don't need it. Naturally immune to compulsion, though, so don't get any ideas."

"Oh, compulsion is_ way_ down on my list of ideas for you," Damon growled menacingly. To his outrage, Evelyn just smiled and shook her head.

"Damon, I know you're kinda out of it right now, but come on," she gave him an almost pitying look."Think about it. For starters, I can take you on even when you're at full strength. Secondly, if I don't require vervain to resist compulsion, just what exactly do you think my blood could do to you, hmm?"

"Why don't we experiment?" Damon suggested."Just stick your arm through the bars, and we can begin."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow,"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Well, I try not to," Damon swallowed, closing his eyes."Look, Evy, as fun as this conversation is, I've got some desiccating to do, so if you could just go away...?"

"Yeah," Evelyn replied. He heard her begin to walk away, before she paused.

Damon groaned,"What?"

"I just...wanted to say goodbye," Evelyn said.

Damon frowned. She sounded almost...apologetic.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she sighed."It just seemed...appropriate."

Damon stayed silent, not entirely sure how to respond. After a while, the slayer sighed.

"Goodbye, Damon," she said, and left. Damon lay there, silence falling over him once again. In a way, he almost...regretted sending the slayer away. Not because he particularly enjoyed her company, of course (nobody liked being around someone who wanted to kill them, after all), but because he hated being left to his own thoughts, which were becoming more depressing with every passing moment. Oh, god, he was turning in Stefan 2.0. Soon, he would be wandering around his cell whining about being undead and worrying about his supply of hair gel.

He hoped_ to God_ he desiccated before it got to that point.

* * *

Evelyn was calm, for the first time in...well, a very long time. Elena was back in contact with Stefan, they were both happy, and her family was safe from the slowly mummifying psychotic vampire in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House.

She turned the music up, and, smiling, began to dance (badly) to Wild Cherry's 'Play that Funky Music'.

"What are you trying to do, deafen the entirety of Virginia?" Jeremy's irritated face appeared in her doorway. He then looked at her oddly, his irritation turning into disbelief."What the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing," Evelyn replied, pointing a finger at him and mouthing the words 'play that funky music white boy' as the chorus kicked in again."Come on, Jer, dance with me!"

"Err, no," Jeremy gave her a sour look. Normally, she would probably punch him in the shoulder and shove him out of her room, but the new, happy-go-lucky Evelyn just stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Fine, suit yourself," she continued to dance as she frowned at him."What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, you can talk to me," Evelyn stopped her mad dancing and walked over to him, patting him gently on the shoulder."Seriously, you can."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jeremy backed out of the room. Evelyn sighed, biting her lip. She really wished he would talk to her like Elena did; she felt helpless. The slayer shook her head, clearing it of all negative thoughts. She refused to let herself be sad; tonight was her celebration night, of sorts.

Her phone rang as she resumed her dance. The slayer plucked it off her bed; the caller I.D. read 'Stefan Salvatore'.

"Hey," Evelyn answered, smiling."'Sup?"

"Evelyn," the vampire's panicked tone made her drop her smile immediately. The slayer froze, dread settling over her."It's Damon. He's out."

"What do you mean he's out?" Evelyn's voice shook.

"I mean he escaped somehow," Stefan said, sounding stricken.

Evelyn's hand covered her mouth in horror,"Oh, _god_."

She lowered it quickly, slipping immediately into slayer mode,"I'll be with you in 5. Stay put, alright? Whatever you do, do_ not_ go after him alone."

"Evelyn, I-" Stefan began to protest.

"Promise me, Stefan," Evelyn cut him off, as she grabbed her stake from her desk drawer and hid it up her sleeve."You said yourself you're not stronger than Damon, and if he's already fed, you could get hurt; he could even kill you. Promise me."

"I-fine," Stefan yielded."Just hurry up."

"I will," Evelyn hung up as she reached door, stuffing her phone into her pocket."Jenna! I'm going out for a bit, alright?"

She didn't wait for her Aunt to answer, but sprinted outside at high speed, not giving a shit if somebody saw her. There were more imprtant things at stake than somebody possibly noticing that she could run faster than was normal. The cold, night air hit her face, though she was to preoccupied with her slowly disintegrating mind to care.

'Oh god, oh god, _oh god_,' her brain babbled at her, unable to form a coherent thought pattern.

"Thank god," she muttered breathlessly as the Salvatore Boarding House loomed in the distance. The slayer surged forward, bursting through the door."Stefan!"

"Evelyn," Stefan appeared, looking as white as a sheet.

"Do you know where he is?" Evelyn went straight to business.

Stefan shook his head,"No, but hopefully we can find out."

"You mean, follow the trail of bodies?" Evelyn asked, dreading the answer.

"Basically, yes," Stefan sent her a desperate look."Evelyn, we need to find him now, or-"

"-Or he'll go for the thing we both care about," Evelyn swallowed, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist."Elena."

"Exactly," Stefan nodded.

"O.K," Evelyn took a deep, calming breath."O.K, O.K, O.K...you have a stake?"

"Yeah," Stefan showed her his weapon."You?"

"Yeah," Evelyn showed him her (less proffessional looking) stake.

"Right, let's go," Stefan headed for the door, stake in hand, Evelyn trailing behind him.

He opened the door...to find Elena standing outside, eyes wide with fear and realization.

"What are you?" She demanded, voice shaking.

"Oh," Evelyn said, frozen to the spot."Oh,_ shit_."

**Hmm...not particularly pleased with this one, but it sets it up for the next part of the story...the hunt for Damon and Elena finding out about everything. It also goes into Evelyn's abilities a little too, so all in all, I guess it's not that heinous. Oh, and the actress I imagine playing Evelyn is Leighton Meester, pictured in the story image.**

**Until next time, then.**

**Reganmacneil**


	6. Liars Lie

Liars Lie

Elena focused on her, and Evelyn immediately regretted saying anything.

"Evy?" Elena's confusion was quickly replaced with panic."Evy! Get away from him! He's-he's-"

"I know."

Evelyn's words caused Elena's eyes to fill with hurt. She took a step backwards, eyes flicking between Stefan and her sister.

"What?" Elena glared at Stefan."What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Stefan said somberly, whilst Evelyn closed her eyes, a lump forming in her throat. She always knew Elena would find out eventually, but she hadn't expected it to be so sudden.

Elena took another step back, stumbling a little,"What are you?"

"You already know that."

"No," Elena shook her head in denial."No, I don't."

"Elena..." Evelyn began to walk towards her, pocketing her stake as she went. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, staring into her brown eyes, which were beginning to shine with angry tears."I think you do-"

"No, it's impossible!" Elena tore herself away, pointing wildly at Stefan, who just stared sadly."He can't-you can't be a-"

"Vampire?" Stefan asked, so quietly that Evelyn doubted Elena had even heard it.

"No," Elena confirmed that she had indeed heard it, though didn't seem particularly happy about it."No, no, no. You _can't_ be."

"Elena, everything you know... and every belief that you have is about to change," Stefan walked towards her, slowly, as not to scare her further."Are you ready for that?"

"No-yes-I don't..." Elena focused on Evelyn."Evelyn, tell me this is some kind of joke. Tell me you're not some sort of...of..._vampire groupie_!"

"Well, I'm not a vampire groupie," Evelyn chuckled a little despite herself, before sobering up."But this isn't a joke, Elena. This is as real as it gets."

"O.K," Elena bit her lip, nodding stiffly."O.K, right. I shouldn't have come. I-I have to go. _Now_."

She turned to leave, but Stefan appeared in front of her in a blur. Elena let out a muffled scream, covering her mouth.

"How did you do that?" Every syllable shook as Elena processed what had just taken place. Evelyn could only watch, apprehension and, most of all, guilt settling over her like cobwebs or dust, as Stefan pleaded with her.

"Please," he said."Please, don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go," Elena replied, impressively forceful under the circumstances.

"No," Stefan shook his head."Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand-"

"LET ME GO!" Elena screamed, finally losing it.

Stefan flinched,"Elena, please..."

Elena dashed around him and jumped into her car, pausing only to stare at Evelyn with pained disbelief, shaking her head once, before stepping on the gas and getting the hell out.

"Well, that could have gone better," Evelyn said, swallowing hard to try and get rid of some of the guilty feeling.

Stefan scratched the back of his head, looking decidedly depressed,"I should go after her, but Damon-"

"I'll take care of Damon," Evelyn said, her expression murderous.

Stefan noticed this,"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"You mean, will I be able to resist ending the psycho?" Evelyn nodded."Yes. Go."

"Here," Stefan handed her his phone."In case he tries to contact me. He might let something slip that tells you where he is."

"O.K," Evelyn pocketed it."Got it. Now, go, seriously, before Elena has a nervous breakdown."

Stefan nodded, and was gone.

Evelyn took a deep breath, emptying herself of all distracting thoughts. She would have to worry about explaining things to Elena later; right now, she had a vampire to find.

* * *

Damon could feel his strength returning to him in massive waves. It was a good feeling.

Then, anger washed over him; oh, Stefan and his little slayer bestie were going to pay for what they did to him. Yes, he had lots of fun ideas of how to punish the dynamic duo...but, first things first, he needed his ring. Stefan the Righteous had obviously stowed it away in some secret corner of Mystic Falls when he was incapacitated in the basement, and now the vampire wanted it back.

He dialed his brother's number, waiting impatiently as it rang.

"_Stefan_," Damon snarled as he answered.

"No, try again," to his surprise (and annoyance), Evelyn's voice sounded on the other end.

"Where's my darling little brother?" Damon asked, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Doing other things," was the slayer's unhelpful reply.

Damon gritted his teeth,"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Look, Gilbert, if you don't give me a straight answer I am going to snap your pretty little neck," Damon's already thin patience finally snapped."Now, I ask again, where the hell is Stefan?"

"Where the hell are _you_?" Evelyn countered."I'd much rather know that."

Damon smirked, despite his anger,"Nice try, Evy, but no result."

"Then no Stefan," Evelyn replied."Bye."

"_Don't_ hang up on me," Damon said in a threatening voice."Slayer, if you hang up on me I _swear_ to god I will tear you limb from-"

_Beep_.

"_Shit_!" Damon almost hurled the phone into the nearest tree in frustration, but stopped himself in time. After he got his ring back, he was going to take that girl and make her life a living hell. He didn't care that she was capable of kicking his ass (well, he did a _bit_), he would find a way. Damon Salvatore could_ always_ find a way to torture somebody.

The phone buzzed in his hand, and he answered it,"This had better be Stefan, or I'm _really_ gonna lose my temper."

"Evelyn said you wanted to talk to me," Stefan replied.

"Where's my ring?" Damon demanded, pacing across the leaf littered ground."I want it. _Now_."

"Where are you?" Stefan ignored his question. Damon took the phone away from his ear, taking a few seconds to compose himself, before answering.

"I'm at the sizzler," he replied sarcastically."I had the buffet. _Where. Is. My. Ring_."

"I don't have it," Stefan said, to the vampire's outrage."Where are you? What have you done, Damon?"

"_No_, no," Damon snapped in retaliation."What have _you_ done? _You're_ the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so _whatever_ I've done-_whoever_ I've sucked dry-is on_ you_, buddy."

"You're being careless!" Stefan exclaimed."How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

Damon rolled his eyes,"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. _Where's my ring_?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide."

Damon froze mid pace,"You did_ what_, now?"

"Should have thought about that before killing him, huh?" Stefan snarked.

"Oh, ha, ha, you almost got me," Damon laughed, but there was no mirth in his tone."Where is it?"

Stefan didn't respond.

"Oh, Ste-fan," Damon sang."I'm waiting..."

"I'll get it back," Stefan said, after much deliberation. Damon vaguely heard Evelyn exclaim 'wait, _what_' in the background."Just give me some time."

"What'd you do, Fed-Ex it to Rome? I want it now!"

"Stefan, no!" Evelyn's voice sounded more clearly."Don't give him what he wants!"

"I have to!" Stefan shouted back at her."Or he'll hurt more people."

"I would listen to him, kitten," Damon interjected.

There was a deadly silence, like the calm before the storm.

"Did he just call me..._kitten_?" Evelyn asked, in a tone that suggested people were about to die horribly.

"Evelyn..." Stefan said, sensing that a storm was about to begin.

"_Tell _me he didn't just call me kitten!" Evelyn near shrieked.

"Aww, is the little kitty upset?" Damon mocked, not being able to help himself. Under the circumstances, he felt he was entitled to this little bit of revenge.

"_Oh_, I am gonna kick your ass!"

"Stefan, keep a leash on your cat, alright," Damon said, rolling his eyes."And get me my ring, or the next stop is Elena's."

"Like _hell_ it is!" Evelyn had obviously wrestled the phone away from Stefan, because her voice was much clearer and a _lot_ louder."Stefan's brother or not, if you come near my sister I will shove a stake _so far_ up your ass you'll be tasting splinters!"

"Are you finished?" Damon raised an eyebrow."If so, could you kindly put Stefan back on, please."

With pleasure, he listened to Evelyn simply growl at him, obviously angry beyond words at this point. Suppressing a mocking laugh, Damon heard her roughly hand the phone over to his brother.

"I already want you dead, Damon..." Stefan warned him.

"Preaching to the choir," Evelyn muttered in the background.

"...Don't give me another reason to make it happen," Stefan finished.

Damon's eyes narrowed; he did not appreciate being threatened by his little brother,"Don't give _me_ another reason to rip you and your slayer apart."

"Yeah?" Stefan asked."Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

Damon heard the challenge in his tone, and, grudgingly, decided to go along with him, if only temporarily.

"Just get it," he snapped, before hanging up.

_Boy_, he was going to enjoy getting his revenge on the two of them.

* * *

Elena lay on her bed, knees bent up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She had stopped crying an hour ago, and was now just in deep thought. She had (more or less) gotten over the fact that Stefan was a vampire, or at least accepted it. Perhaps the fact that he had promised to explain everything to her the next day had helped. No, the thing that was bugging her the most was Evelyn. What the hell was Evelyn doing willingly hanging around a vampire? For that matter, what was Evelyn doing holding a stake? She _had_ to know, and, quite frankly, the wait was killing her.

She jumped as somebody tentatively knocked on the door.

Straightening her legs, Elena responded,"Come in."

Evelyn appeared, smiling weakly,"Hey."

"How's Stefan?" Elena shot at her, folding her arms."Seeing as you're apparently best buddies now."

Evelyn sighed, sitting down on her bed,"I figured you'd be pissed. Hoped you wouldn't, but knew you would."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena demanded, the tears returning, though this time they were more angry than upset."You knew, all this time, you knew what he was, and you didn't say anything?"

"I know," Evelyn closed her eyes, having the decency to look ashamed.

"And-and you knew about Damon too, didn't you?" Elena didn't wait for an answer; she steamrollered on, anger feeding all the right words."You let me invite him in! You just stood there, and let him sit in our house; let him keep on hurting Caroline! Both of you knew how dangerous he was, and you let him _date_ her!"

"I know," Evelyn repeated, bowing her head.

"Why?" Elena asked, hurt coloring her words now."Why didn't you tell me? What _aren't_ you telling me _now_?"

Evelyn just sat there, immobile, hair covering her face. Elena's face hardened, and she flung herself off the bed, storming over to her door.

"Fine, don't tell me," Elena snapped."What's new?"

"Wait," Evelyn lifted her head. Elena's expression softened momentarily when she saw telltale moisture in her sister's eyes."I can explain."

Elena paused, her hand still on the doorknob,"Everything?"

Evelyn sighed,"Almost."

"_Almost_?"

"I'll leave Stefan to explain about vampires, he's earned that much," Evelyn said."But I can explain my side."

"And your side is...?" Elena ventured, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Evelyn bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

"Vampire slayers."

Elena just stared.

"Elena?" Evelyn asked, sounding a little concerned at her sudden inactivity. She stood up, a clicked her fingers in front of her face. Elena blinked, coming back to the real world. Where, apparently, her big sister was a vampire slayer.

"So...what? You're, like, the real life Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Do you hang around in cemeteries waiting for the undead to rise?" Elena asked, 101 questions manifesting in her head.

Evelyn laughed, despite the situation,"I guess you could say that. Though I don't generally hang out in the cemetery. Vampires...they don't exactly work that way. But, let's not get into that; Stefan'll tell you about it."

"O.K," Elena sat back down again."Umm...how long have you been a-you know..."

"Slayer?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"That."

"A while, I guess," Evelyn shrugged."It was just before my, uh, rebellious period."

"Oh," Elena nodded, knowing exactly what period she was referring to. The period where she barely saw her sister because she was always out at some party, or off getting high with some random stranger. Sort of like Jeremy was doing, only with far more run ins with Sherriff Forbes. That was why Evelyn never tried to push Jeremy into sobering up, or sorting out his shit, to put it simply; it was because she knew it would be kinda hypocritical to lecture a junkie when she had been one herself."_Oh_."

"Yeah," Evelyn's expression was carefully blank, but Elena knew she was upset inside."It would be about...4 or 5 years ago, now. I was walking back from a Halloween party, when this guy appeared. He seemed nice, but I would tell he was a creeper; he complimented my costume, and asked me why I was out so late on the scariest night of the year. I told him to get lost, and continued walking, but he started to follow me. I then yelled at him to leave me alone, and started running, but when I looked back, he was gone. Except, he wasn't. You remember Stefan back at the Boarding House?"

"Yeah, he moved really fast..." Elena's eyes widened as she realized what Evelyn was getting at."Oh."

"Uh huh," Evelyn nodded, smiling grimly."He was in front of me, which was impossible, of course, because no man could move that fast. But, obviously, he wasn't a man. He grabbed me, and I screamed at him to let me go, but he just laughed and told me that '_dinner should be quiet_', and, eyes red, opened his mouth to show me these awful fangs. And that's when I killed him."

"What?" Elena asked, dumbstruck."You just...killed him?"

"Yep," Evelyn confirmed."To this day I have no idea how it happened; it was like instinct, but _way_ more powerful. One second, I was about to be dinner, and the next, I had shoved my hand into his chest cavity and pulled out his heart."

Elena flinched, wrinkling her nose,"That's...gross."

"Tell me about it," Evelyn copied her sister's disgusted expression."Anyway, after that, I panicked, and left the body. I managed to clean myself up using the non-bloody bits of his shirt, and, when I got home, locked myself in my room and didn't come out for ages."

"I remember that," Elena piped up."Mom and Dad...they went nuts trying to figure out what was wrong with you. Were you in shock or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Evelyn shrugged."All I know is that, when I did come out, I decided I didn't give a shit about caring for myself anymore; not when there were vampires around that could kill me at any minute. Enter the Rebellious Phase."

"Well, at least it makes more sense now," Elena said."I mean, I didn't have a clue what went wrong before; one minute, you were a normal, teenage girl and the next you were a weird, drugged addicted, adrenaline junkie, party animal bad girl."

"Not my finest moment, no," Evelyn agreed, sighing."But, as much as I'd like to change it, it happened. The only thing that shocked me out of it, ironically, was the same thing that shocked me _into_ it. Another damn vampire attack on our little stoner gang, down at the cemetery."

"And you tore his heart out as well?" Elena guessed.

"Mmm, sorta," Evelyn frowned."I did eventually, but there was a fight beforehand. That one was a lot harder to kill than the first; I think he was probably older or something. But, I got him eventually, and, after that, decided there was no use trying to hide from the fuckers with drugs and all that crap. It was better to kill them before they killed others than to curl up in a corner and sulk. So, I decided to start my own little slaying operation; under the radar, of course. Started reading up on Mystic Falls history, started getting my grades up again, started to get my shit together in general, really, all whilst I tried to become a better vampire slayer."

"And here we are," Elena gestured vaguely to the present day.

"Yeah," Evelyn smiled bitterly."Here we are. With a psychotic vampire with a grudge against just about everyone running around town."

"Oh, right, Damon," Elena bit her lip, having honestly forgotten about him for a moment, having been too wrapped up in Evelyn's little tale."What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know," Evelyn's shoulders dropped, and a lost expression made it's way onto her face."Normally, I would just kill him, but I promised Stefan I'd let him decide what should be done. After all, Damon is his brother. I can respect that."

"You don't seem too happy about it," Elena noted, sympathetically.

Evelyn snorted,"I said I could respect it; doesn't mean I have to like it."

Evelyn's scornful expression faded, and she looked upset again.

"Elena...I'm sorry," she said sincerely."I really am."

"I know," Elena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."I'm still a little mad at you, but I get it."

"How can I make it up to you?" Evelyn asked, pleadingly.

"Well...a hug would be a good start," Elena said, wrapping her arms around her sister, burying her face into her wild curls, breathing in her familiar scent of almonds (from the perfume she loved so much). Evelyn hugged her back, though a little hesitantly, making Elena chuckle(it was a well known fact in the Gilbert household that Evy didn't do hugs).

"Thanks," Evelyn mumbled.

"For what?" Elena asked, voice muffled.

"Just...thanks, I guess," Evelyn replied."For being you."

Elena smiled,"You're welcome."

* * *

"Come on Stefan," Evelyn grumbled."Pick up the damn phone. Pick it up, come on. Just pick it up. Pick it _up_..."

"_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable_," the annoying phone voice said again. Evelyn let out a long suffering groan, throwing herself backwards onto her bed. All she wanted to do was find out how the meeting with Elena went. Was that too much to ask? Obviously it was, as she kept on getting the vampire's voice-mail.

Would he be home? Should she risk phoning the Boarding House? After all, there was a good chance that her least favorite Salvatore would pick up. Then again, it might also be a good way, if he did, to find out what he was up to in his ring-less state.

Evelyn bit her lip, debating internally.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Evelyn paused."Yeah, best not think about that."

She dialed the number, and lifted it tentatively to her ear.

"Salvatore residence, Damon speaking."

"Damn," Evelyn suddenly realized she had said this out loud, and cursed again.

"Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Evelyn grimaced,"Unfortunately. Stefan wouldn't happen to be there, would he?"

"What, you didn't call to check up on your old pal Damon?" She could practically _hear_ him smirking.

"Hardly," Evelyn scoffed."I just wanted an update on...you know what, never mind. Have fun being stuck indoors."

She was about to put the phone down, when a noise in the background made her pause.

"What was that?" The slayer asked sharply.

"Hmm?" Damon asked, sounding far too innocent for him to actually be.

"Who's that?" A female voice asked. A voice that sounded very familiar...

"Is that...Vicki Donovan?" Evelyn demanded, gripping the phone more tightly.

"Yes," Damon said, casually, like they were just discussing the weather."Your point?"

"For God's sake, Damon, leave her alone!" Evelyn hissed. Dammit, she should have followed her instincts and waited patiently for Stefan or Elena to regale her with the events of their meeting; now, she had dropped herself into an entirely new pile of Damon shaped crap."You've done enough to the poor girl already!"

"Err, I think she would disagree," Damon countered."You're having a great time, aren't you Vicki?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" Vicki agreed readily, yelling into the phone.

"See?" Damon was back."You're so paranoid, Evy. One day, it's going to cause you some serious problems."

"You bastard," Evelyn snarled at him."What the fuck have you done to her?"

"Now, now, watch your language," Damon reprimanded lightly."There are children present."

He paused, before addressing Vicki,"You're under 18, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"See, children," Damon returned.

"Screw you," Evelyn retorted, before cutting the call, fuming. Well, she'd been looking for something to do with her free time, and apparently she'd found the answer; go and rescue Vicki from Damon, and hopefully cause him a considerable amount of pain in the process.

Storming down the stairs at a high speed, Evelyn paused to check that nobody was in the house. After all, she didn't want to get stopped by Jenna or Jeremy and questioned as to why she was so pissed and running out the door like she was going off to battle or something.

"Thank god," Evelyn said, when she found no evidence of anyone being around."Finally, some luck comes my way. It's about _bloody_ time."

It was relatively warm outside, so Evelyn didn't bother grabbing her jacket; her 'Rocky Horror' t-shirt offered her enough insulation alone. Shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her black jeans, Evelyn stomped onward, a determined, '_don't fuck with me_' look on her face that made all those who found themselves in her path instinctively get out of the way.

She resisted the urge to kick the door open when she reached the Salvatore Boarding House, if only because it was Stefan's house as well and he probably wouldn't take kindly to her breaking parts of it. Instead, the slayer tried the handle, noting with satisfaction that the door was unlocked. Without another thought, she flung the door open and stormed inside.

It didn't take long to locate Damon and Vicki; she just followed the sound of loud music. Damon didn't see her at first (neither did Vicki, for that matter). He was dancing precariously on a ledge above her, shirt open, a bottle of alcohol in one hand. Evelyn tore her eyes away from him (as angry as she was at him, she had to admit that he looked pretty damn sexy), and ran over to Vicki.

"Vicki! It's me, Evelyn," she shouted over the music. Vicki focused on her, frowning.

"Oh, hey," she waved vaguely, clearly out of it."What are you doing here? Are you Damon's friend?"

"Really not," Evelyn peered into her eyes."Vicki, what did he do to you? Tell me."

"Woh, hey, chill out," Vicki laughed."We're just hanging."

"Care to join us?"

Evelyn turned around, to find Damon leaning casually against the wall, watching her curiously, like she was an experiment he was conducting.

"What did you do? I know you did something, you must have done," Evelyn marched over to him."What was it, huh? Compulsion? Did you compel her? Is that it?"

Damon sighed, pushing himself off the wall,"Alright, if I tell you, will you stop yelling at me?"

"It's a possibility," Evelyn scowled, folding her arms.

"O.K," Damon beckoned her closer with a finger. Evelyn frowned, not moving from her spot. Damon rolled his eyes."It's alright. I won't bite."

He then smirked slyly,"Unless you want me to."

Evelyn chewed on her lip, glancing at Vicki, who was back to dancing. She tensed, and began to walk, slowly and warily, towards Damon. When was within his reach, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush against him.

"Bring back any memories, Evy?" She heard him ask. The slayer felt her face turn pink, and cursed him silently. She _never_ blushed! How the hell was_ he_ of all people able elicit this response?

His mouth was next to her ear; she could feel his cool breath on her ear lobe, causing unwanted shivers to run down her spine.

"See, Vicki and her friends were my, uh, midnight snack after Team Stefan locked me up," Evelyn's fist clenched, but she managed to keep her temper under control."But, for some reason, Vicki just refuses to die. So I brought her back here and...stopped the bleeding in my own special way."

Evelyn pulled away from him, realizing what he was implying.

"You didn't," she shook her head slowly, deliberately."You wouldn't be that stupid. You wouldn't-you wouldn't feed her your blood. No way."

"Mmm-hmm," Damon nodded proudly."And she liked it. Didn't you, Vicki?"

"It's great," Vicki agreed earnestly."You should try some."

"You're-you're a lunatic," Evelyn backed away a little."You really are just an _utter_ psychopath!"

Damon snorted,"What, because of this? This is nothing, you should have seen Stefan in his prime-"

He didn't get to explain any further, because Evelyn's fist had planted itself very firmly and _very_ hard into his face. The vampire stumbled backwards, blood pouring down his chin. He reached up and touch some, staring at it on his fingers like it had personally offended him.

His head snapped up, and he sent a murderous look her way, black veins beginning to appear beneath his eyes.

"O.K, now you've officially pissed me off, Buffy."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed, and she flexed her fingers,"Then try hitting me back. I _dare_ you."

The vampire smirked at her words, before his mouth curled downwards into a snarl and he came at her.

Evelyn's back hit the wall; Damon's hand curled around her throat, constricting her air passage considerably. She let out a strangled gasp, her own hand snapping up to grab his, her nails drawing blood.

"Is-that the-best you can-do?" Evelyn managed to choke out, smiling weakly.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, kitten," Damon growled. He removed his hand from her neck, only to grab hold of her arms and throw her across the room. Her side collided with a wooden table, and the slayer gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to yell out. Besides, her plan was working; he was getting more riled up by the second, and the angrier they got, in her experience, the easier they were to defeat.

Vicki had, by this point, noticed something was wrong, and ran towards Evelyn, staring at Damon in horror.

"What the hell, man?" The girl demanded. Damon just rolled his eyes, unconcerned.

"Go stand in the corner," he compelled her, whilst Evelyn took advantage of his momentary distraction to pull herself to her feet."Don't make a sound."

"O.K," Vicki nodded blankly, before complying with his wishes. Damon's attention snapped back to Evelyn a second too late; she landed a substantial drop kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. He righted himself, only for Evelyn to break his nose for the second time.

"You know, when you said you were just getting started," Evelyn goaded, as the vampire's furious red eyes followed her, waiting for the right moment to pounce."I hadn't realized you'd already finished."

Damon cracked his neck, the fury on his face disappearing, replaced by a sly smugness.

"Oh, Evy, if you wanted to punish me _this_ badly, all you had to do was ask," he replied.

"Stop it," Evelyn shot a venomous look at him, aching to punch him again.

"Yes, mistress."

"_Shut up_!" Evelyn _did_ punch him this time, or at least tried to. The vampire caught her fist, taking advantage of her blind rage, and twisted her arm behind her back at lightening speed, shoving her once again up against the wall. Evelyn cursed internally; he had bloody turned her own bloody plan against her. She struggled a little, but, though she was stronger than him, he had managed to pin her in a way that struggling would only cause her injury; a dislocated shoulder, to be precise.

"Now, what should I do with you, hmm?" The vampire asked, using his free hand to run a finger down her cheek. Evelyn turned her head away defiantly."The possibilities are endless..."

"Fuck you," Evelyn spat viciously, as he buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

She felt him laugh,"Now, _there's_ an idea. But that's what you've always wanted, isn't it? From the first time we met, you've wanted me. Admit it."

"_No_," Evelyn denied, though her renewed blushing said otherwise. Damon chuckled again, his hand gliding down from her face, coming to rest on her hip.

"You're_ ly_-ing..." he sang."Then again, that's what you do, right slayer? You lie. To me, to Elena, to your parents..."

"I had to," Evelyn found herself saying, though she didn't know why. After all, she didn't need to defend herself to a homicidal vampire whom she loathed with a passion. Yet, for some reason, she was."I couldn't say anything. I had to -I _have_ to-protect them."

"Mmm, a great job you're doing there," Damon said sarcastically."You can't even protect yourself."

As if to prove his point, he twisted her pin arm a little more.

"Big talk from the guy who practically got roofied by his little brother," Evelyn snorted, ignoring the stab of pain that shot up her arm.

Damon snarled, and released her arm, spinning her around to face him. He placed his hands on the wall by her hands, towering over her menacingly.

"Say it again," he demanded. Evelyn just cocked her head to one side, and brought her hands to his shoulders, forcing him downwards and jerking her knee upwards; it smashed into his face with a satisfying crack. Damon fell to his knees, momentarily disorientated.

Evelyn put her hands on his head, forcing him to look up at her.

"Goodbye Damon," she smiled blackly, and twisted. His neck broke instantly, and he fell to the ground, well and truly neutralized.

"Asshole," Evelyn glared at him, making sure to tread on his fingers as she made her way over to Vicki, who was rooted to the spot in the corner, doing as Damon had instructed and keeping her mouth shut.

"Vicki," Evelyn snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face.

"Yeah?" Vicki replied vaguely, obviously in a world of her own. Evelyn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Great," she muttered."Hey, Vicki, let's get outta here, alright?"

"But I have to stay here," Vicki insisted.

"No, you don't."

"But, I-I have to..."

"And why is that?" Evelyn challenged, eyebrow raised."Come on, really think. Why do you have to stay here?"

"I-" Vicki frowned."I don't know..."

"Exactly," Evelyn put a gentle hand on her back, slowly guiding her towards the doorway."Now, come on, I think it's about time to go."

Vicki just bit her lip, still trying to figure out what was going on, but Evelyn didn't mind. After all, the girl was just coming out of a relatively powerful state of compulsion. At least she was safe; Evelyn was sure that, whatever Damon had planned for the girl, it wouldn't have been good at all.

"It's alright, Vicki," Evelyn said, partly to herself."It's all going to be alright."

* * *

As it turned out, it really wasn't.

Evelyn's bad mood, courtesy of Damon, progressed throughout the few hours after she walked Vicki home. After nearly throwing her laptop through the window because it was lagging (yes, her mood was _that_ bad), Evelyn decided that the best thing to do was try to be productive with her time. Deciding on yet _more_ surface cleaning, Evelyn padded into the hallway, and bumped into someone.

"Err, sorry," Evelyn frowned."Matt?"

"Yeah, hi," her sister's ex greeted, looking preoccupied.

"What are you...doing here?" Evelyn ventured.

"Oh, umm, Jeremy called me," Matt said."Vicki...she's on something, or something's happened to her-anyway, I'm here to help sort her out."

"She's through here," Jeremy appeared.

Matt nodded,"Thanks. Do you know what she's on?"

"No idea," Jeremy shrugged, looking worried. Evelyn watched this exchange, with a sense of foreboding; something was very wrong.

Evelyn followed the two of them to Jeremy's room; neither complained. They were too busy worrying about Vicki to care about what Evelyn was doing.

"Hey, Vic," Matt said, to his hunched over, sunshade wearing, deeply depressed looking sister."How are you doing?"

"Not good, Mattie," Vicki shook her head, before clutching it."I hurt."

"Where, where's it hurt Vic?"

"My gums," Vicki moaned. Her hand moved from her head to her mouth."My jaw hurts. My gums-there's something _in_ them. Get it out!"

Evelyn's stomach plummeted.

"No," she shook her head, muttering to herself."No, no, that's impossible."

"O.K, well-" Matt carefully reached out a hand, but Vicki slapped it away.

"No!" She buried her face in her hands."Just leave me alone..."

"Come on, Vic, don't be like that..."

"Just turn it off!"

"Turn _what_ off?" Jeremy asked, sounding shaken.

"The-the _talking_, the _chatter,_" Vicki said, babbling a little now."Just make it stop, turn it off."

"What are you-hey!" Vicki pushed Jeremy to one side and raced downstairs, the trio following her. She pointed to the television, which showed a news report on a mass killing in the cemetery.

"Turn it off!" Vicki collapsed onto the sofa, clutching her head again."Too loud..."

"We were there!" Jeremy exclaimed as he focused on the news story."Last night."

"Oh, god," Evelyn covered her mouth. That must have been where Damon had his post-vervain killing spree. And Jeremy had almost been one of the victims, it seemed.

"I'm calling the cops," Matt said, seriously weirded out by this point.

Vicki shook her head, grabbing his arm before he could get his phone,"No, don't!"

"Vicki, calm down," Evelyn said, kneeling down in front of her. If she was correct in her assumptions about just what was happening to the poor girl, then there was really nothing she could do to save her. She could, in the mean time, however, try to contain the crisis."You need to stop panicking, O.K. We'll sort this out."

"Vicki, what happened last night?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn shot him a glare,"Jeremy, don't."

"Tell me," Jeremy ignored her, taking a step closer to Vicki. The girl, presumably seeing this as some sort of threat, pushed him away, so that he collided into Matt.

"Jer!" Matt pulled him upright."Are you O.K?"

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded, but didn't look it.

"_Damn_, Vic," Matt chastised. Evelyn closed her eyes, counting to ten before she lost her temper and smack the both of them upside the head.

"Look, I know you mean well," Evelyn said, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible."But would you both back off for a second? She needs to stay calm, and you're not helping."

Jeremy looked like he was about to argue, but closed his mouth when he heard the front door open.

"Great," Evelyn said to herself when she heard Elena's voice."Reinforcements."

"What's going on?" Elena asked when she came into the room.

"It's Vicki," Matt replied."She's really messed up."

"That's one way to put it," Evelyn said under her breath, before raising her voice, looking over to Elena and, as luck would have it, Stefan."Matt, Jeremy, take Vicki upstairs, please. She needs rest."

"And close the blinds," Stefan added, catching onto what was happening lightening fast."She's gonna be O.K, don't worry."

"Uh, sure," Matt nodded, taking one of Vicki's arms, Jeremy the other. Between them, they managed to get her out of the room.

"So...do you two know what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Stefan grimaced."She's transitioning."

Evelyn let herself drop onto the couch, head in her hands, much like Vicki moments ago.

"I hoped it wasn't that," Evelyn admitted."_Damn_."

"Transitioning?" Elena sounded lost."Into...what, exactly?"

Stefan sighed,"Into a vampire, Elena."

"_What_?" Elena asked, quickly horrified."How? How did this happen?"

"It must have been Damon," Stefan guessed."He must have gotten to her."

"It _was_ Damon," Evelyn snarled, glaring at the carpet."He fed her his blood; he told me. It _has_ to be him."

"She's not finished yet," Stefan continued."She needs to feed on human blood to complete the transformation."

"And, if she doesn't?" Elena ventured."Then what?"

"She dies," Stefan said simply."We might only have a few hours left."

"But, she's upstairs with Jeremy right now," Elena said, stricken."What if she hurts him?"

"Elena, do you think I would let her within a mile of him if I thought she was dangerous?" Evelyn asked, shaking her head."She's fine. For now."

"She doesn't know what's happening to her yet," Stefan added.

"What happens when she figures it out?"

"She'll have to choose," Stefan said."A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back. Then, she chooses."

"What, to die or become a vampire?" Elena looked upset at the very thought."That's awful."

"I know," Stefan agreed.

"How do you make a choice like that?" Elena was clearly at a loss."How did _you_ make a choice like that?"

Evelyn tensed, sensing that an argument could be about to start. She _hated_ getting in the middle of arguments.

Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of the front door slamming shut stopped him.

"Vic!" Came Matt's voice from upstairs."Vicki!"

"Crap," Evelyn said, as an assessment of the situation.

"I can track her," Stefan said immediately.

Elena nodded,"Go, I'll be fine."

"But...Damon-"

"If Damon shows up he won't get anywhere near her," Evelyn said, in a 'not to be messed with' tone."You can count on that. Go."

"O.K," Stefan nodded, and was gone.

* * *

"Do you think he's found her yet?" Elena asked, for the thousandth time. Evelyn shrugged, for the thousandth time.

"I don't know."

Elena brought her feet up onto the couch, hugging her knees,"God, this is killing me."

"What, and you think I'm all sunshine and rainbows?" Evelyn snapped, her patience wearing thinner and thinner with each passing second.

"Did I say you were?" Elena snapped back.

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, before shaking her head,"No, we shouldn't do this. Not now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Elena sighed."I'm sorry to."

"Don't be," Evelyn felt tears begin to form."This is my fault. I should've stayed with her, made sure the compulsion had fully worn off..."

"Evy, this isn't your fault!" Elena said indignantly."It's Damon. _He's_ the one who did this to Vicki."

"I know," Evelyn noticed Elena send her a doubtful look, and held up her hands."I know, alright!"

"Good," Elena smiled, before her anxious expression took over again.

"How's Jeremy holding up?" Evelyn asked.

"He's doing O.K," Jeremy answered, walking into the room."Do you think we should check in with Matt?"

"He'll call when he finds her," Elena reassured him. Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Jeremy demanded.

Evelyn held up warning hand,"Jeremy, don't. Calm the hell down."

"She's right, Jer, you need to calm down," Elena said."It's all gonna be fine."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Evelyn jumped to her feet immediately, grateful to have something to do other than sit around worrying.

She opened the door and, upon seeing who was on the other other side, promptly slammed it shut again.

"Now, that was rude," Damon scolded her from the other side.

"Who is it?" Elena asked, stepping into the hall, Jeremy behind her.

"Damon," Evelyn replied shortly."Go upstairs, now. Both of you."

"Evy-" Elena began to argue.

"This is _not_ up for discussion," Evelyn said firmly."Go. _Now_."

Elena complied, though she didn't look too happy about it. Once Evelyn was sure they were gone, she opened the door again.

"It's about time," Damon said, leaning against the doorframe in that infuriatingly casual way of his."May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited."

"Try again," Evelyn slammed her palm into the frame, her arm blocking the vampire's entrance.

Damon raised an eyebrow,"Are we really going to do this again?"

"Why?" Evelyn's eyes widened innocently."Afraid you'll get your neck snapped? Oh, wait, that already happened."

"Look, we can stand here all night trading insults, or you can let me come in and this visit will be over as soon as it begun," Damon shrugged."Your choice."

Evelyn's teeth ground together as she deliberated. Finally, she removed her arm.

"Thank you," Damon smirked, stepping over the threshold.

"Don't get any ideas," Evelyn warned."One wrong move and-"

"I know, I know, you'll feed me to a pack of angry wolves, etcetera, etcetera," Damon rolled his eyes."Let's just cut to the chase, alright; I'm just here to look for Stefan, not to eat your family. Not right now, anyway. It wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Oh, do tell me more," Evelyn said, sarcastically.

Damon tapped his nose,"I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

"Love to see you try," Evelyn shot back.

Damon ignored this,"Where's Stefan?"

"Out," Evelyn said, glaring daggers at him."Looking for Vicki."

"Ah," Damon smiled."Oh, don't glare at me like that, that girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"_Why_ did you do it in the first place?" Evelyn demanded, taking an angry step forward. Unfortunately, due to his height and her, err, not so impressive height, this didn't have the required effect.

Damon shrugged,"Well, after you snapped my neck-I'm still angry about that, by the way-I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. And, when defenseless little Vicki wandered back into the house telling me you'd made her leave..."

"The compulsion," Evelyn groaned, putting and hand to her head."I knew it. I should have stayed with her, I bloody_ knew_ it."

"Hmm, looks like it sucks to be you right now, kitten," Damon said, sounding unconcerned."Anyway, if you see Stefan, tell him I'm looking for him."

He turned to leave, before looking back,"Oh, and Evy?"

"_What_?" Evelyn snapped.

"Be careful who you let Elena invite into the house. Just a tip," Damon said, winking, before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

After Damon's unscheduled drop in, Evelyn let Elena wait on the porch for Stefan with her. As soon as he appeared, Elena ran over to him.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed."You're bleeding..."

"It's nothing," Stefan reassured her.

"Really?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Stefan nodded."I'm fine. It's O.K."

"How'd it go?" Evelyn asked, dreading the answer. When she saw Stefan's face fall, the slayer covered her mouth.

"I couldn't stop her," Stefan said."I tried but-"

"What? What happened?" Elena asked, in a panicked tone.

"She fed," Stefan looked over Elena's shoulder at Evelyn."I'm sorry. I tried to-I lost her."

"Oh my god," Elena took a step backwards. Evelyn could see her frame shaking slightly.

"Elena, I'll take care of it," Stefan promised, putting his hands on her arms."I'll find her-I can teach her how to live like I do. I can fix this."

"What do we tell Jeremy?" Elena demanded."Matt?"

"We'll come up with something," Stefan said.

"It'll be fine," Evelyn added.

"You mean we'll lie?" Elena swallowed, shaking her head.

"Elena...I'm sorry," Stefan reached out a hand to comfort her, but she moved away from him.

"Stefan, I can't do this," Elena said, her voice trembling."I'm sorry, I tried. I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..."

She turned around, and rushed inside, before Stefan could say anything. Evelyn watched her go, before looking back to Stefan.

"Elena..." he said quietly, looking absoloutely heartbroken.

Evelyn wished she could do something to comfort him, but Elena was also in need of comfort and Elena, as her sister, came first.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan," Evelyn apologised, before going into the house, leaving the devastated vampire standing there.

Elena stood in the hall, just staring at her.

"Elena-" Evelyn began. At this, Elena broke down into tears and dropped to the floor.

"Evy!" She choked out through her sobs, clinging to the slayer as she gently wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh," Evelyn said quietly, stroking her hair."It's all gonna be O.K."

Elena just continued to cry heart-wrenching tears.

**Damn, that ending is deeply depressing. Then again, it was on the show, too...**

**I know I've messed around with this episode a fair bit, but I thought it was necessary. For one, Evelyn wouldn't have left Vicki at the Salvatore House, so I think I managed to come up with a plausible way of incorporating this and Vicki still turning. And, as for Damon's drop in, Evelyn would never have let Elena and Jeremy be around him any more than is necessary, so she was the one to talk to him, not Elena. **

**Anyway, apart from that, I think this was quite a good chapter (very long though...jesus), and I especially liked writing Evelyn's fight with Damon (she's a badass, he's a jackass...it was all just very fun to write!), and I think he's in character. After all, Damon, as awesome as he is, was basically a bad guy during the first part of season 1 (well, in my opinion anyway), so I think it's O.K. And I also liked coming up with Evelyn's origins!**

**Until next time, guys**

**Reganmacneil**


	7. Dead Girl

Dead Girl

Evelyn stayed with Elena for the rest of the night, the two of them eventually falling asleep on Elena's bed. When Evelyn finally stirred the next morning, Elena was gone. Yawning, Evelyn heard her talking to Jeremy on the landing.

"Morning," the slayer walked out onto the landing, shaking her hair out of her face."What's up?"

"Jeremy wants to skip school," Elena said instantly."To look for Vicki."

"Did you seriously just tell on me?" Jeremy asked, in disbelief.

"She asked," Elena shrugged.

Evelyn sighed; just what she needed. Yet another fight between her siblings,"Jeremy, don't skip school."

"But it's Vicki," Jeremy argued."I_ have_ to help."

"Skipping isn't the answer," Elena reprimanded, hands on her hips."If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for."

"Yeah," Jeremy snorted."You're lips keep moving. I don't know why."

"Don't be pathetic," Elena snapped back.

Jeremy glared at her,"Well, you can just-"

"_Jeremy_!" Evelyn cut him off, really not in the mood for a verbal punch up."Just can it, alright?"

Elena nodded in agreement,"Ye-"

"You too!" Evelyn snapped her fingers at her."We are_ not_ going to have an argument on today of all days. Is that clear?"

Both of them just scowled sulkily at eachother.

"I said; _is that clear_?"

There was silence, before they nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you," Evelyn sighed, heading for her room, in need of a change of clothes at the very least. Thankfully, the arguing didn't start up again the moment she was gone.

Evelyn sat down on her head, covering her face with her hands, taking a minute to compose herself after the events of the previous night. She only hoped that Stefan had found Vicki before she hurt anyone.

"O.K, let's just...calm down, and focus on other things," the slayer told herself, pulling her t-shirt off and dumping it in the corner of her room, along with her jeans. Walking over to her wadrobe, Evelyn suddenly caught sight of herself. She took a step backwards, examining where Damon had grabbed her and the parts that had hit the wooden table. They were fading very quickly (as her injuries tended to do), but there was still a hint of bruising on her neck, arms, and a gigantic, nearly gone but still visible, bruise running down her side, from her waist down to the start of her thigh. Evelyn winced; she had to admit, he'd gotten her good.

"Damn," Evelyn tore her eyes away from her battered reflection, instead focusing on selecting reasonable clothing for work, which she would be late to if she didn't hurry up. Which would be unfortunate, as, with Vicki gone, Robert would probably be on edge and, therefore, far more likely to make her work double shifts the following week.

"It's alright, I'll get there on time," Evelyn told herself distractedly."I always do."

* * *

She didn't.

Well, technically she did; she was in the _Grill_ on time, just not at the _bar_ on time. Luckily for her, Robert was too busy sorting out who was going to cover Vicki's shift to notice. Still, her lateness didn't help to improve her mood, and so she spent the next hour trying to calm herself down. It was early morning on a monday, and, by consequence, the Grill was relatively quiet, so Evelyn had plenty of opportunity to do this.

"Morning."

'Oh,_ crap,' _she thought.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve psychopaths here, try somewhere else," Evelyn said, without bothering to look up from the surface she was intently cleaning.

Damon chuckled,"You know, it's cute when you try to hurt my feelings."

Evelyn's head shot up at his words, and she scowled,"Don't call me cute."

"O.K. I'm sorry," Damon apologised. Evelyn frowned at him, knowing that he was up to something. From what she had seen, Damon never apologized. At least, not sincerely.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Damon held up a defensive hand.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, you got me," Damon rolled his eyes."I came here to make amends. You know, extending the olive branch, letting bygones be bygones-"

"_Why_?" Evelyn demanded. Oh, he was_ definitely_ up to something.

"_Because_," Damon said, stressing the word."I'm a big picture kinda guy, and I'm not gonna be able to finish that picture whilst you're constantly looking for ways to get rid of me."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you turned Vicki and threatened my family," Evelyn said, shrugging."Too bad. Bye now."

She tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"This is a limited time offer, Buffy," he warned, eyes narrowed."I'm trying to be nice here, and, trust me, you want it to stay that way."

"Or what?" Evelyn challenged.

Damon's grip tightened,"_Or_ I'm going to get angry, and when I get angry, people die. Do you want that weighing on your fragile little conscience?"

"Get off me," Evelyn snapped in response, jerking her arm away from him and looking around to see if anyone noticed their exchange. Luckily, it seemed like they hadn't.

When she looked back, she saw Damon was watching her expectantly.

"O.K, if I were to-hypothetically-agree to this truce, or whatever it is," Evelyn said carefully."What would_ I_ get out of it?"

Damon smiled,"I would stay away from your family. For now, anyway."

"Uh huh," Evelyn nodded."Good start. Anything else?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Damon said, inclining his head.

"Alright," Evelyn thought for a bit."You gonna stop victimizing Stefan?"

"Oh, that's not up for discussion," Damon said, in tone that suggested she not pursue the subject any further."Try again."

"Fine," Evelyn sighed."What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Are you going to stop harassing me?"

"Mmm..." Damon pondered this."Define 'harassing'."

"Let's see...turning up on my shifts, messing with my dreams-oh yeah, I know that was you," Evelyn glared at him."-calling me stupid names-"

"Alright, I get the picture," Damon stopped her. He stared at her intently, obviously deep in thought."O.K, I'll stop calling you Buffy."

"Is that it?"

"Fine, kitten can go as well," Damon rolled his eyes.

Evelyn frowned (she'd hoped to get a little more than 'no more stupid names'), but realized she, realistically, knew she wasn't going to get anything else.

"I guess I can live with that," she agreed."And, in return, you want me to..."

"Stop beating me up, for a start," Damon said."And stop sticking your nose into my business."

"Depends what the business is," Evelyn said, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Damon just scowled,"Do we have a deal or not?"

He held out his hand. Evelyn stared at it worriedly, like it was about to eat her. She looked up at the owner of the hand, trying to figure out whether this was all part of some elaborate scheme, which it probably was.

Eventually, Evelyn sighed, and took his hand.

"Deal," she said. After all, if it was all a ruse, she would know soon enough and act accordingly.

Damon smirked,"I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't push it," Evelyn retorted.

* * *

Evelyn pondered her current situation in the hours after Damon left. At least he had promised to leave Jenna, Elena and Jeremy alone; Evelyn would gladly let him continue with his greater agenda, whatever it was, if it meant safety for her family.

'I mean, it's not like he told you to go on a killing spree with him,' she reasoned in her head, as she served a martini. The slayer was so wrapped up in her thoughts (nothing new there...) that, when her phone went off in her pocket, she practically jumped through the ceiling. Pulling the phone out hastily, Evelyn saw Elena's name flash up on the caller ID. She did a quick sweep of the Grill, making sure that Robert was nowhere to be found, before answering.

"Hey," Evelyn greeted, carefully masking the phone underneath her hair."Fair warning; I'm working, so this'll have to be quick."

"Oh, I can call back later if you want," Elena said, though in a tone that suggested this wasn't actually an option.

Evelyn suppressed the urge to roll her eyes,"No, go on."

"O.K," Elena said, taking a deep breath."So, I went to see Stefan today."

"Oh?" Evelyn frowned."What about the whole '_no skipping_' speech?"

"Shut up," Elena replied, obviously in a bad mood."As I was saying, I went to see him, and...Vicki was there."

Evelyn's interest in the conversation increased tenfold.

"Really? How is she?"

"Well..." Elena trailed off."She's, umm...she's fine."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed,"O.K, and now the truth, please."

"That was the-"

"_Elena_..."

"Alright, fine," Elena muttered."She's got a few, err, issues."

"She already had issues," Evelyn reminded her.

"I mean, new vampire issues," Elena seemed to be building up to something."And, I could see that she wasn't exactly _safe_, so I told her she couldn't see Jeremy anymore..."

"_And_?" The slayer pressed.

"She strangled me..."

Evelyn was silent.

"Evy?" Elena asked, worried."Evy, are you still there?"

"She. Did. _What_?" Evelyn closed her eyes, trying to retain some level of control over her emotions.

"I'm fine though!" Elena said hurriedly, clearly sensing the slayer's temper was about to boil over."Stefan said she's just overwhelmed-her emotions are all blending together or something."

"Elena, stay away from her," Evelyn said."If she's that unstable, it's not good to be around her. Jeremy shouldn't either. And if she even comes _near_ you again, you tell me, are we clear?"

"O-O.K," Elena swallowed."But, if she does, you're not going to, you know...slay her, are you?"

"I can't make any promises," Evelyn said darkly.

Elena gasped,"_Evy_!"

"It's the truth, Elena," the slayer said simply."Yes, I feel sorry for her, but, at the end of the day, if she can't reign herself in, I can't risk her hurting people; _especially_ you and Jeremy."

"But-"

"Please don't argue with me, alright?" Evelyn sighed."It probably won't even come to that, anyway."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, though still sounded, worried."Probably."

Evelyn smiled a little, before noticing a certain someone making his way towards the bar. Again.

Her smile dropped instantly,"Oh,_ seriously_...?"

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"Umm, nothing," Evelyn said quickly."Look, Elena, I gotta go-talk later?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Elena replied."Bye, Evy."

"Yeah, see you," Evelyn muttered, cancelling the call just as Damon reached her.

"You're back," the slayer said, folding her arms.

"I'm back," Damon nodded. He tapped the counter, smiling smugly."Bourbon, please."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him, but did what he asked anyway. After all, she wouldn't put it past him to complain to Robert; even if they did have a 'truce'.

"So," she said, sliding the glass to him."The whole thing about not turning up on my shifts went in one ear and out the other, then."

"Calm down, I'm not here to 'harass' you," Damon said, complete with air quotes.

"Then why_ are_ you here?" Evelyn frowned.

Damon gave her a thoughtful look, before shrugging and taking a swig of bourbon,"Alright, in honor of our contract, I'll clue you in."

Evelyn leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the bar. The vampire turned on the stool, inclining his head towards a couple sitting at one of the tables.

"See those two?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," the slayer nodded.

"I heard them talking about vampires," Damon said, to Evelyn's general astonishment. She stared at him, before shaking her head.

"No, that can't be right," she insisted."That's the mayor and his wife. They can't know about vampires...can they?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Damon shrugged.

Evelyn chewed on her lip,"So, what are you gonna do? Interrogate them about it?"

"I'll think of something," Damon said vaguely, causing the slayer to send him an annoyed look."What?"

"Nothing," Evelyn rolled her eyes, not having the energy to start an argument. Besides, somebody had just signaled her from the other side of the bar. "Good luck."

"Mmm," the vampire replied, obviously not listening anymore. As Evelyn moved away, she saw him take off towards the Lockwoods.

'Jackass,' Evelyn thought.

* * *

Evelyn yawned behind her hand. God, she was tired. Staying up comforting her heart broken sister, whilst the right thing to do, did not mean a suitable amount of sleep. She only hoped that nothing happened between her leaving the Grill and falling into her nice, warm bed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Shit.

"Hello?" Evelyn answered, trying to keep her annoyance from showing.

"Evy?" Elena asked, sounding panicked."Evy, you have to come help, it's Jeremy-and-and Vicki. We're trying to find them..."

"What?" Evelyn blood ran cold."Where are you?"

"At the school," Elena told her."Hurry!"

"Got it," Evelyn said shortly, ending the call and breaking into a sprint. As she accelerated, the slayer attempted to concentrate her hearing. Hopefully, when she was close enough, she would be able to pick up Jeremy or Vicki's voices.

'You'd better be fine, Jer,' Evelyn thought harshly.'Because if you're not, I swear to God-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she picked up something. The slayer slowed, closing her eyes, concentrating on the sliver of familiar sound she had picked up. Jeremy's voice, though it was faint enough that she couldn't hear the specific words he was saying, reached her. Evelyn opened her eyes, calculating his location in relation to her's, and running again.

"Come on, Jer," she muttered, finding herself around the back of Mystic Falls High. She slowed again, not wanting to accidentally run past him or something. He was definitely closer now; she could decipher what he was saying with ease. And, to her horror (and anger), who he was talking to.

"-Vicki? Vicki, I think you're taking the costume a bit too seriously," Jeremy was saying, before he yelped."Ow! Hey, Vicki, stop it! No, stop it, I mean it-OW!"

Evelyn rounded the corner, to see Vicki holding her little brother up against the school bus, biting his lip; and _not_ in a good way.

"Vicki!" Elena appeared, rocketing out of the back entrance."No!"

But Evelyn had gotten there first. She grabbed the newborn by the shoulders and forcibly threw her to the side. Jeremy fell to the ground, nursing his bleeding lip.

"Jeremy! Oh my god," Elena ran over to Jeremy and helped him up.

"What's going on?" Jeremy looked at Vicki, who was slowly getting up off the ground."Vicki?"

"_Hey_!" Evelyn snarled at the vampire. The slayer didn't care that it was Vicki anymore; she had attacked one, no, two members of her family now (including Elena), and Evelyn wasn't in the mood to play nice."If you know what's good for you, bitch, you will _stay down_!"

"Make me," Vicki snarled, before rushing at the three Gilberts, throwing Elena off of Jeremy before Evelyn could make a move. Elena yelled as she hit the nearby garbage pile. Evelyn responded instinctively; it wasn't pretty, and it wasn't sophisticated by any means, but it worked. The slayer literally threw herself at Vicki, catching her around the middle and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled out, as Evelyn wrestled to keep the newborn pinned to the ground.

She gave her brother a disbelieving look,"_Seriously_? Where's the loyalty?"

Vicki took advantage of her momentary distraction, and, with all of her strength, threw the slayer off of her. Evelyn swore as her back smacked into the metal bus...

And then Stefan was there, pushing Vicki up against the same bus, pinning her.

"Oh, finally, the savior arrives," Evelyn said sarcastically, glaring as she felt yet another vampire-induced bruise begin to form on her back."Took you long enough."

Stefan just sent her an unamused look as he struggled to keep Vicki pinned.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled again, just as the vampire wriggled free and vanished. Evelyn scowled at him.

"Would you stop that, already?" She demanded. Jeremy didn't reply; he looked like he was about to pass out actually.

"Elena, take Jeremy and go inside," Stefan said, helping Elena up."Go!"

"O.K," Elena nodded in agreement, taking the still pale Jeremy by the arm."Are you two gonna-"

"Go!" The vampire and the slayer shouted at the same time. Elena swallowed, and started to run, Jeremy in tow. However, she didn't get far; Vicki reappeared, throwing Jeremy out of the way like he was a rag doll and grabbing Elena, sinking her teeth into her neck.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, taking off at vampire speed towards them. Evelyn followed, heart hammering, as she watched Vicki slowly draining her sister.

Stefan got there before her. He didn't waste any time; he pulled the newborn off of Elena and, without a single moment of hesitation, plunge a stake through her heart. Vicki fell to the ground, her corpse graying instantly.

"Vicki! Vicki, no!" Jeremy yelled, horrified. Evelyn saw Stefan hold him back as he tried to get to her corpse, so she went to Elena instead, pressing her hand to her sister's bleeding wound.

"You're gonna be fine, alright," she promised her. Elena nodded gratefully, before she turned to Stefan.

"Get him out of here," she said, voice shaking.

Stefan glanced to Evelyn for confirmation; the slayer nodded,"She's right. Go."

"O.K," he said, and was gone, along with their brother. As soon as they disappeared, Elena's knees gave out, and she collapsed next to Vicki's body. Evelyn went with her, still keeping pressure on the wound.

She felt Elena's body start shaking, a sure sign that her sister was crying but trying not to let it show.

"It's O.K," Evelyn told her, brushing some of Elena's hair behind her ear with her free hand."It's O.K to cry."

"I'm s-s-sorry," Elena sobbed, tears hitting the pavement.

"For what?" Evelyn asked, frowning.

Elena shook her head, still crying,"I-I don't know. I'm just sorry."

Evelyn laughed, as did Elena, though her laugh shook somewhat from her tears.

"Typical you," Evelyn rolled her eyes."Apologizing without having something to apologize for."

Elena laughed again, this time more strongly,"Thanks. You always know how to make me smile."

"I wish I could do the same for Jeremy," Evelyn sighed, staring at the spot where Stefan and her brother had vanished."I don't know how we're gonna explain this to him."

"We'll think of something," Elena said, though didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Well, hello ladies," Damon Salvatore's voice came. The two looked up, to find him standing over them."You can go, I got this."

"_You!_" Elena jumped to her feet, more angry than Evelyn had ever seen her."_You_ did this! This is _your_ fault!"

"You confuse me with someone with remorse," Damon said offhandedly, staring down at Vicki's body like it was something vaguely amusing.

Elena, beyond words, just shrieked at him and raised a hand to smack him; he caught her wrist in a vice like grip, glaring.

"None of this matters to me," he snarled."_None_ of it."

"Elena, go," Evelyn said, in a quiet voice.

"No!" Elena struggled to free herself."People _die_ around him! How can that not matter? It matters! It matters, and he knows it!"

"No, he doesn't," Evelyn glared at the vampire."He really _doesn't_ care, Elena."

"She's right, I don't," Damon shrugged. Elena responded by using her free hand to hit him in the chest. He growled, shoving her away from him. Elena stumbled back, Evelyn catching her before she fell.

"You need to leave," Damon directed at Elena, lip curled into a sneer."Your wounds are bleeding. _You. Need. To. Leave_."

"Elena, do what he says," Evelyn advised. Elena looked, from Damon to her sister, before doing what was suggested and leaving, though she didn't look happy about it.

Damon just blinked and looked down again, before noticing Evelyn hadn't moved.

"I suppose you're now going to give me a long, righteous slayer speech about righting my wrongs and-"

"No."

Damon paused, his surprise clear on his face.

"No?"

"No," Evelyn said, perfectly calm. Her expression, however, was another story entirely. It displayed her inner thinking perfectly; quite simply, it was murderous."I'm not going to give you a speech. Because this isn't one of those situations that can be resolved by a little back and forth between us. You know, when you casually threaten my family, call me stupid nicknames, and I threaten you with death and unbearable agony; this is_ not_ one of those times. This is the time when you_ shut your mouth_, or I really will _end you._"

Damon looked at her...and smirked.

"Really? You'll '_end_' me?" Damon snorted, clearly not taking her seriously."Give me a br-"

He yelled as Evelyn slammed him up against the bus, and thrust her hand into his chest, fingers squeezing around his heart.

"Wanna try laughing now, _kitten_?" Evelyn spat venomously."'Cause, guess what? Our deal just expired, honey, and the exit clause is a killer."

To emphasize her point, she squeezed a little harder, causing the vampire to groan in pain, his face twisting into a sickly grimace.

"What's that?" Evelyn cocked her head to the side, putting a hand to her ear mockingly."No smart ass comeback, huh, Damon?"

The vampire grinned, though it was very agonized,"Well, looks like you finally grew a pair, slayer. I like it. Makes everything a whole lot more..._interesting_."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed, her fingers squeezing again, and then withdrew her hand sharply, letting the vampire fall to the ground, groaning.

"Consider that a warning, Salvatore," she growled, before turning on her heel and marching away, leaving the bleeding vampire and his dead newborn behind her.

* * *

"Hey," Evelyn greeted as she reached the house. Stefan was sat outside, alone."How's Jeremy doing?"

"Elena's talking to him right now," Stefan sighed, looking forlorn. Evelyn didn't stop to worry about this; she made a beeline for the front door. She needed to help her brother otherwise, well, she was just a crappy sister, wasn't she?

By the time she found them, Jeremy was crying, his arms wrapped around Elena. Evelyn's eyes began to tear up as well, and she wordlessly walked over to them, and joined in the hug. Jeremy didn't fight her off; he held onto her and Elena as hard as he could.

"Why me?" He kept saying."Why?"

"I don't know, Jer," Evelyn answered."I don't know."

Eventually, he released them, electing to just sit on the couch by himself, just crying softly. Evelyn sighed, getting up with Elena, leaving him alone to grieve.

"Are you O.K?" Elena asked Stefan when they made it to the porch.

"I-I wanted to help her," Stefan said, sounding deeply depressed. Then again, everybody was feeling that way at that moment in time."But instead I just...how is he?"

"Bad," Elena said."He's a mess. He doesn't deserve this."

"What can I do to help?" Stefan asked, pleadingly."I'll do anything."

"Compel him."

Both Elena and Stefan stared at Evelyn like she had grown a second head. She gave Stefan a hard look.

"Compel him," she repeated."It's the best way. Please."

"You mean...make him forget?" Elena asked. Evelyn nodded, and she turned to Stefan."Stefan, she's right. Please, you have to."

"I-I can't," Stefan swallowed."It's the way I live...I can't work the ability properly-I-"

"I can."

Evelyn turned, to see Damon standing there. His jacket was carefully covering the blood on his shirt where she had attacked him.

"I can do it," the vampire continued."That is, if you want me to."

Evelyn locked eyes with Elena, who nodded once. She turned back,"Yes. We do._ I_ do. Follow me."

"O.K," Damon said, following her into the house. Evelyn gave Elena a reassuring look as she stepped over the threshold.

'It's gonna be O.K,' she told herself in her head, as they neared Jeremy.'This is the right thing to do, Evy. Trust yourself.'

"Hey, Jer," Evelyn smiled weakly. Jeremy looked up, tears still glistening on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked."Who's this?"

"This is Damon," Evelyn said, sitting down next to him. She held his hands, making him look at her."He can help, Jer. He can help fix everything. Would you like that?"

"You mean...he can take the pain away?" Jeremy asked, as if hardly daring to belief it.

Evelyn swallowed, nodding,"Yes. Yes, he can."

"Then I want him to do it," Jeremy said forcefully. His head snapped around to Damon."Do it."

Damon just nodded, kneeling down in front of him. Evelyn watched, with baited breath, as the vampire's pupils dilated.

"Vicki went out of town," Damon told him."And she's not coming back. You feel a little sad about it, but you know it's for the best."

Jeremy blinked, shaking his head. His slightly unfocused eyes found Evelyn, looking stricken.

"Hey, Evy," he said lightly."You look, err, happy."

"Oh," Evelyn forced a smile onto her face."I'm just tired Jer."

"Right," Jeremy got up, noticing Damon."Oh, hi. Err, who are you?"

"He's...a friend," Evelyn said carefully. Damon just sent her a curious look."You look tired to Jer. Maybe you should get some sleep."

On cue, Jeremy yawned,"Yeah, you're probably right. Night."

"Night," Evelyn's smile dropped as soon as he had left the room. She hunched forward, tangling her hands in her hair. Then, she said, in a small voice."Am I a terrible sister?"

There was an awkward silence. Evelyn raised her head to look at Damon; he was just standing there, looking at a loss as to what to say.

"Why are you asking_ me_?" He finally said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, tossing her hair away from her face,"Forget it. You should probably go, before Jeremy starts asking questions."

Damon sort of jerked his head at her oddly, in a way that could have been a nod of agreement or some kind of seizure, before sweeping out the room.

A thought suddenly occured to the slayer, and she bolted out the room after him,"Wait."

He turned, a faint look of annoyance passing over his features,"What?"

"Why did you do that?" Evelyn asked, frowning in confusion.

"Do...what, exactly?"

"Help my brother," the slayer took a careful step forward, now staring at the vampire with curiousity."Why would you do that?"

"Because you asked me to," Damon said slowly, like she was some kind of moron.

"But..." Evelyn struggled for a second, trying to order her thoughts."I almost killed you a minute ago. I_ could_ have killed you..."

"Yeah," Damon shrugged."But you didn't. I guess now we're even."

"I guess so," Evelyn said, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Damon Salvatore-the vampire who would like nothing better than to make her life a living hell-had done something to _help_ her. It just didn't compute. Her brain was struggling to analyze this new piece of information; that maybe, just maybe, Damon Salvatore wasn't so bad after all.

Damon gave her a calculating look...before doing something that completely sent her '_Slayer Setting_' brain into meltdown. He _smiled_ at her. Not one of his nasty little smirks; a genuine, honest to goodness_ smile_.

"Goodnight, Evelyn," he said, before turning on his heel to finally make an exit.

"Goodnight, Damon," Evelyn replied quietly, her head slightly hurting from the events that had taken place. She saw him pause in the doorway, just for a second, before he continued onwards.

Evelyn couldn't help herself; she smiled as well.

**O.K, so Vicki's gone; but Evelyn managed to get a few, err, blows in, at least. Ain't no-one gonna mess with her siblings...**

**So, Evelyn finally lost it with Damon in this one (it was about time; and, let's be honest, he kinda deserved it...), before she started to warm up to him near the end. I thought their little exchange was quite cute. Then again, I'm biased, so...yeah. But, don't worry, she's not going to fall instantly in love with him next chapter: she might be starting to entertain the thought he's not as bad as she believed, but as far as Evy's concerned he's still a threat. We'll see how it goes...**

**Remember to review guys! Bigs thanks to everyone who has! Hugs from Damon to all you guys!**

**Until next time, then:**

**Reganmacneil**


End file.
